


Hunt The Truth

by New_Elysia



Category: TCoVT, The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer, Vladimir Tod - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, If Cip can bring Dorian back... I can bring Iggy and Jasik back!, On Hiatus, Parody, Tomas is still a douche!, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: "Congradulations! It took traveling across Europe for you to realize that your father is a complete and total douche!"





	1. Chapter 1

The shiny gloss black doors closed behind Vlad as the two dumpster sized men left him in the office. He seemed to be completely alone, no one in sight. Vlad glanced around, he’d only ever seen D’Ablo’s office once and that was through the crack of an open set of doors back during freshman year. His eyes fell on the plush leather chairs in front of the large black desk. A brief image of Jasik flashed through his mind, he’d seen the vampire sitting in one of those chairs that night. The young Halfling wondered if the thief ever considered leaving D’Ablo’s employment, or if he’d become just as wrapped up in the prophecy as D’Ablo was.

The young Halfling then looked over, at the edge of the room farthest from the door was a small seating area. One he hadn’t seen while spying, the couches and chairs were a deep purple velvet that looked clean and pristine. In the middle of the arrangement was a small, wrought iron coffee table with a clear glass surface. Across the coffee table were scattered what looked like paper work, letters, pictures and a small box of glass orbs that glowed a strange purplish light. Vlad walked over and leaned forward, his eyes landed on the pictures first, they were almost all of him. Some of them where school pictures, judging by the pose, clothing, and the logo stamped on the corner of the picture. Others were pictures of birthdays and holidays, but the ones that made Vlad the most uncomfortable, were the images that appeared to have been as recent as a few days prior. Images that were undoubtedly taken without his knowledge. The teen looked over the rest of the paper, seeing letters dating as far back as the late 1700s and as recent as three weeks ago. Vlad reached down and picked up a letter in his hand. The paper looked new and felt crisp, as if it had been taken care of. Vlad looked across the page, the words on the page sent a chill down his spine.

 

_September 27, 1994_

 

_Dear D'Ablo,_

_It’s been a while since our last discussion, D’Ablo. I understand you still have many questions regarding my decision to leave Elysia for the time being. Though it baffles me why, we both know that Em will undoubtable attempt to kill Vladimir. Regardless of his spectacular birth, resilience to sunlight, and his immunity to garlic –the last two, I dared testing on the boy while his mother was away- I can’t guarantee he is completely invincible._

_Dare I say, we don’t know when such abilities will begin to manifest. If the prophecy is true and we do have the Pravus amongst us, then Em will do anything to hold onto her power. You and I both know that she is not above ordering the murder of a child, it would be best for me to remain away from Elysia and its watchful eye till I can properly determine Vladimir’s abilities. It’s entirely possible that the boy won’t gain his invincibility till he is much older, which is why I intend to wait several more years, maybe even a decade or more, before I dare to test my theory._

_And yes, I know Alumno could have provided suitable protection, even going to Siberia might be safer than a small town like this. But Em would have looked there, and we both know I don’t have that type of power to dissuade the other members from crumbling under the fear of death and torture. They would talk eventually and Em would find me. It is better to leave entirely, though I fear I might have to take the next step soon. This mark; my tie to you, Vikas, and my brother, might be too dangerous to keep. I plan to remove it in the next few days, a rather painful experience I’m sure, to assure I stay hidden._

_I need you to continue stalling the rest of the Stokerton council, all will work out in due time. Just have patience my old friend._

_And please, leave Otis alone, he is entirely clueless to my current whereabouts. In truth, we haven’t spoken since I informed him I was leaving. It was less than pleasurable experience, dealing with him while he’s emotional always is. It’s honestly like dealing with a toddler, something I’ve become very akin to in recent months. Leave him be and maintain your post as Council President, wait for any further instructions. Do Not continue trying to search for me, I will return in due time when all is properly aligned._

_Yours in Eternity,_

_Tomas Tod_

“You know, I normally scold or punish those I find snooping through my things.” A cold voice said from behind Vlad, “but for you, I’ll make an acceptation.” Vlad turned his head to find D’Ablo directly behind him. Vlad felt the paper slip from his hands, onyx eyes locking with steel grey. D’Ablo smirked, though it didn’t show in his eyes. Vlad noticed that the vampire looked exhausted, nearly on the cusp of collapsing even. Vlad watched as D’Ablo took a step around him and knelt, his hand gently picking up the old letter, Vlad was speechless. The young Halfling couldn’t seem to find his voice as D’Ablo took a seat on the couch in front of him. “It isn’t nice to stare, Master Pravus.” His deep voice said, Vlad then blinked. Find his mouth slightly hanging open, he closed it and looked at the council president.

D’Ablo leaned back and slightly crossed his legs, the elder vampire was dressed in his usual black attire. “I hope my men didn’t ruff you up to much, I made a point that you were to get here unharmed.” D’Ablo said, Vlad furrowed his brow “other than being forcefully dragged from the Crypt, thrown into the back seat of a waiting car and brought here against my will, I’m fan-fucking-tastic.” D’Ablo shook his head “language, young one.” The vampire said, “You are able to get your point across without such vulgar words.” Vlad glared at him “what do you want, D’Ablo?” Said vampire gave Vlad a slightly sympathetic smile “to tell you the truth.” D’Ablo said, his good hand gesturing to the table. “On this table, you’ll find everything I know about your father and Vikas. Everything that they’ve been hiding from you and Otis.” D’Ablo said, Vlad looked back at the table, his onyx eyes glancing over letters and documents.

“Why? What’s the point of showing me all of this?” the half breed asked “the point, well I feel as if you should be well informed before Tomas comes back around.” Vlad raised an eye brow, what was D’Ablo even talking about. Tomas was dead, he had been for years and D’Ablo knew that. “D’Ablo, my dad is dead” vlad pointed out, the vampire chuckled and shook his head. D’Ablo stood and walked over to one of the large windows, “no, he isn’t” he said and moved the thick red velvet aside “I’ve known for many years about you, even before my arrival in that small town.” He glanced at Vlad’s reflection in the glass. “Tomas kept me, Vikas, and several other vampires involved in your progress over the years.” Vlad looked back at the letter he’d been reading over, had his father really tested the effects garlic and sunlight would have had on him?

D’Ablo didn’t turn to face Vlad “you don’t know Tomas, Vladimir.” D’Ablo said, his voice cold. “He’s…” D’Ablo paused “He’s dead” Vlad interjected “you know that, you know my dad is dead!” Vlad snapped at the elder, D’Ablo was silent for a moment before speaking again “I was going to say ‘A complete douche’, but thank you for interrupting.” D’Ablo turned back to Vlad “your father isn’t dead,” D’Ablo looked back at the table “if you don’t believe me, take your time and read through the information I’ve set out. On that table is everything I have regarding your father’s involvement and Vikas’s involvement.” D’Ablo walked over to his desk “take the time and go through it, take a moment to think about the information before you completely disregard it.” He said, Vlad looked back at the table, with slight hesitation, the Halfling reached for another slip of paper.

* * *

 

Vlad looked up at D’Ablo when the vampire set a coffee cup and a small bag in front of Vlad. The boy picked up the cup and pulled the lid off, the smell of hot blood greeted him. “I thought you’d like something to snack on while you did your research.” The vampire said and walked over to his desk, Vlad took a sip of the heated blood, feeling the warm liquid slide down his throat and warming his body. “I’ve gone through about twenty letters so far.” Vlad said, D’Ablo glanced at him as he took a sip from his own cup. Vlad pulled a chocolate muffin from the bag and looked at it, unsure if he should trust D’Ablo to not have drugged or poisoned it. D’Ablo just chuckled “my dear Master, if I were to attempt to restrain you” the vampire cast a glance in Vlad’s direction “I wouldn’t use drugs, I’m a little more found of other methods.” The vampire in black said “like breaking my wrist and strapping me to a table?” “Yes like that” D’Ablo said with a grin.

Vlad bit down into the pastry and chewed, it certainly was good. Vlad then noticed D’Ablo was staring thoughtfully at him “what?” he asked “you said you’ve read through about twenty letters, correct?” Vlad nodded, curious to what D’Ablo was going at “and?” D’Ablo asked, Vlad locked his eyes with D’Ablo’s  the vampire watched him silently, waiting for a reply. Vlad took another bite of the muffin and swallowed it before he spoke again “I think you’re full of shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

D’Ablo blinked, it was clear to Vlad that his answer hadn’t been what D’Ablo was expecting. “I’m sorry, what?” D’Ablo asked, his steel grey eyes narrowing. “You heard me” Vlad pointed a finger at the Stokerton president “I think you’re full of shit” D’Ablo pinched the bridge of his nose “dare I say, Explain, Master Pravus.” D’Ablo said, Vlad narrowed his gaze “I don’t believe you or anything on this table.” Vlad said, he stood and looked D’Ablo directly in the eyes “What do you mean you don’t believe me?!” D’Ablo snapped, his one good head gestured to the table “the proof is literally right in front of you!” “Give me one good reason to believe that all of this is real.” The Halfling said “would I really go through all the trouble of faking centuries worth of documents, letters, and pictures just too fool you into believing your father –whom you believe to be dead- is just as bad as I am?”

There was a silent pause in the room before Vlad spoke “yes, yes I do.” He said “considering all the shit you’ve done over the past few years, I wouldn’t put it past you to make another scheme this elaborate.” Vlad said, D’Ablo opened his mouth to counter Vlad’s argument, then he closed it again. “See, you can’t even argue your way out of this!” D’Ablo sighed “I can’t believe this, you really are this fucking dense…” the vampire turned and began pacing, trying to figure out what to do next. Vlad watched him closely “D’Ablo, I know my dad.” Vlad said, venom lacing his voice “and I know my father wouldn’t do anything like this. He loved me and my mom, he would have done anything to protect us, not hurt us.”

D’Ablo paused his pacing and looked back at Vlad, a bemused grin on his face “knew your father?” he chuckled out “Vladimir, your father has lived on this planet for over five hundred years.” The Stokerton president stepped towards the boy, “the amount of time you’ve accumulated in your memories is less than a decade, you have no clue who Tomas really is.” The vampire said “I’ve seen the things Tomas can do, I know how he thinks.” D’Ablo stopped, his face now mere inches from Vlad’s. “I know what he’s going to do to you once your powers fully manifest themselves.” Vlad stared deeply into D’Ablo’s eyes, attempting to find any cracks in D’Ablo’s words. There was no way his father would ever do anything, Vlad couldn’t see it as possible. “People change D’Ablo, perhaps it started out that way, but my dad never tried to hurt me.”

D’Ablo stayed silent, Vlad wondered if he’d speak again, then he felt it. D’Ablo was riffling through his memories, blurry images rose to the surface. D’Ablo backed away “he did and then he modified your mind so you’d forget that it happened. Who knows how many times he testing a theory involving the prophecy on you when your mother wasn’t present?” Vlad grit his teeth “if this is true, then where is my father?” Vlad asked, D’Ablo turned away “I don’ know” Vlad tightened his jaw “how convenient” Vlad spat, D’Ablo grit his teeth “it’s not like that, your father removed his mark.” D’Ablo said “when he did that, it made it impossible for other vampires to go about tracking him.” D’Ablo said “he could literally be anywhere, even here in Stokerton, and no one would know unless they actually saw him.” D’Ablo said, “so you’re saying my dad’s probably anywhere on the planet, plotting to kill me or something like that?” D’Ablo looked back at Vlad “Europe” he said Vlad blinked in confusion “what does Europe have to do with any of this?”

D’Ablo took in a deep breath and let it out “look, I’ve truly been looking for Tomas for the past few years.” The vampire regained his composure a bit more and locked eyes with Vlad. “in truth, he’s been hard to find, but the closest I’ve ever come to finding him was narrowing his location down to certain spots in Europe.” Vlad finished off the chocolate cake that masqueraded as a breakfast food and tossed the paper holder in a nearby trashcan. “Look, unless I find out directly from my father or from a more reliable source, I’m not buying anything you’re telling me.” Vlad said, his onyx eyes locking n D’Ablo once again. D’Ablo leaned against his desk, the council president regarding the boy with displeasure. Then, Vlad saw it, his eyes lit up. It was as if D’Ablo had an epiphany of sorts.

Vlad watched as D’Ablo walked back over and began repacking the letters, paperwork, and other odd items into a messenger bag. The vampire quietly worked to put everything away neatly, then he turned to Vlad. Steel grey eyes filled with something akin to determination, “come” he said as he placed the messenger bag over his shoulder and grabbed Vlad by the arm. The Halfling let out a started cry as the vampire pulled him to the gloss door “what the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked, D’Ablo let his arm go for a moment and then opened the door. Before Vlad could back away, D'Ablo already had a hold of his arm again and had started off towards the elevators.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

 

The elevator doors opened with a ding, soon followed by the voice of a rather displeased little Pravus “Damn it, D’Ablo! Let me go!” said vampire merely glanced back at Vlad as he started to pull the boy through the open door way. “No” he said sharply “if you want proof that your father is a total dick, then we are going to find you proof!” the vampire barked and continued towards the clear glass doors that lead out onto the nearly empty street, one of which was just closing as a female vampire entered the nearly empty office building. She paused at the sight before her ‘Oh great, D’Ablo’s kidnapped Tomas’s son again, how the hell am I supposed to clear this up with Em this time? God, the paper work I’m gonna have to fill out for this if he tries to kill the boy again…’ she thought, D’Ablo paused in front of her and they locked eyes “Do I even want to know?” she asked, pointing at Vlad. “He’s kidnapping me!” the teen snapped “shush! I am not!” D’Ablo said and then turned back to his vice president “I’m leaving, you’re in charge.” D’Ablo glanced around “try not to burn the place down” he said.

D’Ablo then moved to go out the door beside her, Emily stopped him “And where do you think you’re going?” she asked “Europe” D’Ablo said simply, this caused the redhead to blink her eyes in slight confusion “Europe? Why the hell are you going to Europe?” D’Ablo looked back at Vlad for a moment “Tomas is both alive and still a complete douche, I put all the evidence I have in front of the boy, but this little shit won’t listen to reason.” D’Ablo said, pointing at Vlad with his false hand. “That really doesn’t answer my question.” Emily pointed out, the vampire in black paused. Then, with a rather large smile, said “in short, we are going to hunt down Tomas.” The female vampire pinched the bridge of her nose “alrighty then.” she said “just try to stay out of trouble, and please don’t get killed.” D’Ablo rolled his eyes and then rushed out the door, dragging Vlad behind him. “I make no promises for the future, also tell the rest of the council that I’m sorry for stalling the search for Tomas for so long.” Emily’s green eyes blinked a few times, her mind attempted to process what D’Ablo was saying. She then rushed out the door, “Wait! You’ve been stalling the search this whole fucking time?!” but it was too late, D’Ablo had already hailed a cab, thrown Vlad in and gotten in after. Leaving the vice president to watch from the steps of the council building as the car drove off and disappeared around the corner.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad awoke to a hand shaking him, he blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes and sat up. His entire body ached from the long flight and having to sleep sitting up the entire time. “Where are we?” he mumbled the question, his eyes fell on D’Ablo. The vampire leaned over him, his good hand still lightly gripping his shoulder “New York.” He said, Vlad stared in confusion. D’Ablo had said they were going to Europe, hadn’t he? “Last time I checked, D’Ablo, New York wasn’t in Europe.” The vampire smirked “no, no it’s not.” He said “which is where you said we were going to look for my dad.” D’Ablo’s smirk didn’t falter “and we are.” He leaned back, allowing Vlad to stand to the best of his ability in the small confined space between the seats.

D’Ablo waited for Vlad to step into the small walk way between the rows of seats and walk in front of him. “We are, but you need to do a little shopping, a hunt across Europe is not going to take just a few days.” The vampire said, as they walked, Vlad noticed the plane was nearly empty. “How long did you wait before waking me?” Vlad asked, D’Ablo glanced around as they approached the air craft’s front. “Quite a bit, I don’t like walking out with a crowd if I can help it.” He said, Vlad noticed the worn black messenger bag was clutched close to the council president’s chest. D’Ablo seemed to be going to a lot of trouble to convince Vlad about this who situation. Vlad wondered for a moment if D’Ablo might actually be serious. Vlad then wondered why he’d waited so long to give Vlad this information, why he hadn’t put the effort in to find Tomas if he truly had this in formation for all these years.

LaGuardia Airport was just as busy as Vlad remembered it being the first time he and his uncle had walked through. People buzzed about either hurrying to their next flight or making for the exit out into the busy streets of the city. Which is where the pair were also heading. “So how long are we staying?” he asked “just a day, maybe two, depends how fast I can set up a few meetings and coordinate our travel plans to London.” Vlad blinked “London?” he asked “yes, we’re heading there first, after that, we’ll branch off to Novosibirsk and the Hidden Village of Elysia.” He said “the Village were the Siberian Council is located?” Vlad asked, the vampire nodded as they stepped through the sliding glass doors. “So you’ve heard of it?” he asked, “I guess Vikas has talked about his home at some point.” The council president said, “Not just heard, I’ve been there.” The young Pravus said with a smile.

D’Ablo stopped in his tracks “when?” he asked “Winter break of my freshman year.” Vlad said, he looked back at D’Ablo. “Son of a bitch.” He hissed, “I always wondered why Jasik couldn’t even locate you for almost two straight weeks. You weren’t even in Bathery.” Vlad stared “wait, you didn’t know?” Vlad asked, D’Ablo didn’t have to speak for Vlad to know the answer. “For my own personal stalker, you suck at knowing where I am at all times.” Vlad said, the corner of D’Ablo’s mouth twitched slightly. “We should get going, we don’t need to be wasting any more time than necessary.” He said and quickly ushered Vlad towards the street.

The city, just like the airport, was just as busy. Vlad sighed and looked at D’Ablo, who had stopped and fallen silent. Vlad was about to speak when a cab pulled to a stop in front of them, D’Ablo pulled open the door and gestured for Vlad to get in. the Halfling slid in, followed by D’Ablo –who closed the door behind himself- and leaned close to Vlad. His voice but a mere whisper “I’m employing the ‘Do Not Talk to Strangers rule with you.” He hissed “Tomas has eyes and ears everywhere. I guarantee he knows we’re on his trail already, and I don’t want to give him anymore hints on our progress.” D’Ablo then leaned forward and gave directions to the man behind the wheel of the cab, a human who was unsuspecting of the two vampires sitting behind him. One of which who had a tendency to randomly murder people.

* * *

 

Vlad wasn’t at all surprised when the cab pulled up to a familiar building. “V-Bar?” Vlad asked as D’Ablo opened his door and slipped out, Vlad followed after him. “What are we doing here?” the young Halfling asked “I have someone I need to speak to here.” He said, the cab drove off and the duo stepped forward “who is it?” Vlad asked, the teen would place his bets on Dorian first. Even if D’Ablo disliked him, the red haired vampire seemed to know anything and everything about everyone and everything. “My brother” D’Ablo said, Vlad blinked as the bell above the door chimed out. “You have a brother?” Vlad asked, D’Ablo nodded with a slight smile. The vampire then looked around, sitting at the bar was a rather familiar face. One that made Vlad look at D’Ablo with confusion. The man looked just like the Stokerton council president, aside from the longer hair tied back in a loose pony tail and red clothing. “Ok, fuck, there’s two of you now.” Vlad mumbled, D’Ablo glanced down at him, a bemused smirk on his face. The Stokerton president then clicked his tongue, drawing his doppelgänger’s attention. The man smiled and spoke, Vlad wasn’t sure of the language at first. Then it clicked as German, D’Ablo spoke back and the man in red got up and rushed over. “It’s good to see you again, though I must admit, I wasn’t expecting a visit from you.” He said, his hands coming up to grasp the president’s shoulders. “I haven’t heard much from you, I didn’t even get to see you when you were here for the Pretrial.” Vlad noted a hint of strain in the man’s voice, like the mere thought brought horrid taste to his mouth. D’Ablo sighed “yes, I’m truly sorry about that Sombra, but this isn’t the place to speak right now.” He said “I have an important matter to discuss with you, and it can’t wait.” The vampire in red nodded and then looked to Vlad. The young Halfling expected to see malice or hate in the elder’s eyes, but instead he saw confusion and worry. “What did you do?” D’Ablo then cringed slightly “I’ll explain in a bit, just not out in the open.”

The vampire in red sighed and looked towards the vampire, he wasn’t the same one that had served Otis and Vlad months before. “Steven” he called out, catching the man’s attention. He glanced their way, the man D’Ablo had called ‘Sombra’ motioned his head towards the back of the establishment. The bartender looked in the direction, then above them as if waiting for something. Vlad wondered if the man was a vampire and the entire conversation was occurring through telepathy. His eyes then refocused on the vampire in red and he nodded. “Back room’s open, if you think that’s privet enough.” D’Ablo seemed to think about it before nodding “should be fine.” He said, then looked back at Vlad. The vampire in blacked leaned down and brought his face mere inches from Vlad’s. “You do not leave this building, am I clear?” he hissed, Vlad nodded “as if there was any where I could go.” He said, D’Ablo sighed and reached into his jacket pocket, the vampire pulled out a cellphone and handed it to Vlad. “This is yours, I believe my men took it when they grabbed you. If you’d like to, call your uncle or someone and tell them your fine. But don’t give away too much information.” He said, Vlad nodded. D’Ablo straightened and turned to follow his brother, but stopped when another though clicked in his head “and don’t do anything stupid, god knows you have a knack for that.” And with that, the two vampires disappeared into the back room of the building.

Vlad sighed and looked down at his phone, maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to call Otis and tell him what had happened. He was sure that his uncle was now more than worried about his sudden disappearance. Vlad then tried to turn on the phone, only to find it was dead. He looked at the man behind the bar “wouldn’t happen to have a spare charger I could use?” Vlad asked, a bit sheepishly. The man nodded and reached under the bar, he pulled out a small box filled with long abandoned cords and chargers. “See if there’s one in here you can use.” He said, Vlad nodded and mumbled his thanks before sorting through the tangled mess and finding one that fit his phone. A hand then clamped down on Vlad’s shoulder as he plugged his phone in. Vlad turned his head to get a good look at the person. “Enrico” the young Halfling smiled at the vampire. V-Bar’s owner offered him a smile back and took a seat next to him. “It’s nice to see you again, Vladimir.” He said, Vlad nodded “nice to see you too” Enrico glanced around “is Otis here?” Vlad was about to answered when Steven spoke up “he’s not here with Otis.”

Enrico looked at Vlad “he’s not?” Vlad shook his head, the vampire then bubbled over in laughter “well, I hope you didn’t sneak away from a class trip or anything. I don’t want you getting into any trouble now, do I?” Vlad briefly smiled “not a class trip either” Steven mumbled, Enrico looked at him, his face now a bit more serious. “Vladimir, you aren’t here on your own, are you?” Vlad shook his head again, displacing a few locks of raven black hair. “Crazy as it sounds, I’m here with D’Ablo.” He said, Enrico looked at him and then back at Steven “he’s in the back with Sombra, seemed like D’Ablo was in a bit of a hurry to speak with him.” Enrico sighed “why on earth are you with D’Ablo, I know the stories Otis has told me. You two, well, how do I say it…” “Are about as far from friendly as Pluto is from being a planet?” Vlad said, Enrico smirked “yeas, that sounds about right” the vampire looked back at the bartender “the house red?” Steven asked with a knowing grin, Enrico nodded. Within a minute, the bartender had placed a glass and one of those plastic to-go cups on the bar top, both full of blood wine. The young Halfling caught the glimpse of a black tattoo on the bartender’s wrist, confirming Vlad’s suspicions. Vlad looked at Enrico “care to explain why you traveled to New York with D’Ablo?” Enrico asked, Vlad chewed his bottom lip “it’s a long story” he said in a huff “I’m sure we have time.” Vlad glanced back towards where D’Ablo and his brother had disappeared and wondered how long they’d take.

* * *

 

The door shut behind the two vampires, D’Ablo raked his hand through his dark brown hair and turned his attention back to his brother. Sombra didn’t even give him a moment to speak “what the hell did you do?” he hissed, “Is that Otis’s Nephew?” D’Ablo nodded, “Did you kidnap him?” again, D’Ablo nodded his head, and the vampire in red took a hug step forward. Sombra grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt “and what made you think this was a good idea?” he hissed, their faces nearly touching “what was I to do?” D’Ablo asked “I laid everything I had on Tomas and Vikas out for the boy and gave him as much time as he needed to read through it. And the little twat still wouldn’t listen to reason!” Sombra blinked “what?” D’Ablo reached his good hand up “I tried to tell him everything, clue him in on what his father is up to.” The vampire in red let his brother go and backed away “he wouldn’t listen to reason” “so you drag him to new York?” D’Ablo leaned back against the wall “correction, I’m dragging him to Europe so we can hunt down Tomas.” D’Ablo said.

Sombra turned and began pacing in the small room “look, it’s not like I’m not happy you’ve started coming to your senses about that snake, but still.” D’Ablo lightly cringed at his brother’s description of Tomas. He’d always called the black haired vampire a snake, ever since the first time the twins had met him. Sombra had never liked Tomas, and it’d taken over a century for D’Ablo to begin understanding why. Though the slight infatuation he held still stood, it was wavering and crumbling. D’Ablo pursed his lips, ready to speak “but this? D’Ablo this isn’t a good idea, not by a long shot.” Sombra gestured to the door, “Does Otis even know you have him?” D’Ablo shrugged “by now, I’m sure he does.” Sombra’s grey eyes widened “By now? You mean you didn’t let the boy even call Otis before you took him?” “I gave him back his phone, he’s able to call home now if he wants.” D’Ablo said, “That’s not the point!” D’Ablo watched him “you’re right, it’s not” the council president said “the point is that little twat out there is too dense to listen to reason!"

* * *

 

Vlad set his half empty cup back on the bar “and that’s how it happened” Vlad said, he looked down at his phone, which was just now turning on. “Do you believe anything D’Ablo’s told you?” Enrico asked, Vlad glanced at him “no, no I don’t” Vlad said flatly, the young Halfling remembered all the lessons and the reminders drilled into him about avoiding the most deadly herb known to vampire kind. “My dad loved me and my mom, he would never have hurt us. He ran from Elysia so that we could be safe.” Enrico gave him a sympathetic glance “not everyone one is who they appear to be young one.” Steven said as he refilled Enrico’s glass. “People have secrets Vladimir, skeletons buried in the back of their closest that they hope never see the light of day.” The vampire took the glass back and sipped at the red liquid “and your father was one of those people.” Vlad looked back at his own cup, “but if he is alive… really alive and hiding somewhere…” “You want answers?” Vlad nodded “I want to know why he’d just leave, why he wouldn’t keep in contact or send me some way of knowing that he was alive. If he’s alive, I want to know who the other body in the bed was, why they were there and what happened on the day of the fire. I want to know if my mom is alive as well, if she’s gone into hiding as well or if the people that set the fire got to her. ” Enrico shook his head “Sometimes, young one, you don’t really want those answers. The answers to those questions might just destroy you entirely.”

Vlad opened his mouth to speak, but a series of loud chimes cut him off. Vlad looked down at his phone, the screen now lite up and messages popping up, one after the other. Vlad felt his heart drop a little “57 missed calls and 48 texts?” Vlad picked up the slim device in his hand “I’ve been gone for less than a day.” He said, Vlad scrolled down the list of missed calls, most from Henry, a few from Otis, Nelly, and his friends from the Crypt, and one from Joss. The messages were in a similar fashion with most being from Henry and Otis. “You didn’t tell anyone you were leaving, did you?” Vlad shook his head “D’Ablo didn’t really give me a chance.” Vlad said, looking back at the vampire “Like I said, he had me kidnapped, got pissed when I didn’t believe him, and drug me to the airport.” Vlad look a sip from his cup “he didn’t even give me my phone till we walked in the door.” The young Halfling said.

The smell of freshly spilled blood suddenly greeted Vlad, the Halfling turned to see D’Ablo and his brother approaching, a blood stained handkerchief held to the council president’s nose. “What happened?” Vlad asked “he saw a cute teen aged boy, I take it?” Steven pipped up before D’Ablo could answer. D’Ablo narrowed his steel grey eyes at the bartender, who just shrugged and walked off to tend to another customer “I have competition then?” Vlad asked Jokingly, D’Ablo’s displeased gaze fell on the young Pravus. “My brother punched me” he said pulling away the stained fabric “for hitting on a teenaged boy?” Enrico asked, D’Ablo let out a frustrated groan “sometimes you have to beat the sense into my little brother.” Sombra said, rolling his eyes. “Really? When I try that it just makes him angry.”

Vlad smiled and looked down at his phone, still looking through the messages left by henry and his friends. “The subject of me getting clocked in the face aside, you’ll be going with Sombra for a little while.” D’Ablo said “why?” Vlad asked, looking up at him. “He’ll be helping you get the things you need for our little trip, when you’re finished, we’ll meet at his apartment.” D’Ablo said, Vlad nodded “ok” he sighed and got off the bar stool, the young Halfling took the phone and charger with him. He’d have to call Otis later, once he had a bit more information to explain his current situation. “Don’t let him out of your sight, he’s prone to stupidity.” D’Ablo said and started for the door, Vlad and Sombra following “and you be careful too, I really hope you can trust who ever you’re meeting with next.” Vlad paused and watched Sombra pull his brother into a hug, D’Ablo looked uncomfortable with the physical contact, but wrapped his arm lightly around his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the words of Cip when regarding the spoilers for this chapter "Holy fuck Sombra! good job!"

Vlad and Sombra watched as D’Ablo got into a taxi “and Sombra.” He began, reaching for the door “like I said, keep an eye on the boy.” D’Ablo said looking directly at Vlad “he really is prone to stupidity” the car door then closed with a thud and the cab drove off. Sombra was quiet for a moment as he watched the car vanish into the sea of people and vehicles. Then he looked down at Vlad “so, shall we get started?” he asked with a warm smile, Vlad glanced around for a moment “yeah, I guess so” Sombra nodded and looked back at the list “where did D’Ablo say we were starting at?” The young Pravus asked, “He said London, from there he intends to bounce to Novosibirsk and Siberia.” Vlad followed closely behind the vampire in red as he started to walk down the street. “Isn’t London a council city?” Vlad asked, Sombra looked at him “yes it is, but your father was born and raised just outside of the city.” Vlad shot the vampire a questioning glance “what does that have to do with anything?” Vlad asked “well, wouldn’t you try to hide somewhere where no one would expect.” Vlad blinked “like when he stayed right outside of Stokerton, no one thought to look there for over a decade.” Vlad said “exactly” the Halfling pursed his lips “and if we do find him, do you think D’Ablo will try and turn him over to Em?”

That question made Sombra stop in his tracks “I don’t know…” he whispered “loyalty is a hard thing to break, Vladimir, your father could sway his decision again.” Vlad saw the sadness in the vampire’s eyes. Again… Vlad began to wonder if his father had been caught by D’Ablo before or if D’Ablo had known about Tomas’s relationship with his mom and Tomas found a way to prevent his own arrest. Whichever it was, the idea seemed to worry Sombra “promise me you’ll keep an eye on D’Ablo while you search.” Vlad nodded “I’ll try” Vlad said, “and atleast try to have an open mind during your travels. Your father isn’t as perfect as you think.” Sombra said “did you know my father?” the young Halfling asked with curiosity. Sombra slipped the list back into his pants pocket “I met him the evening he was initiated onto the council.” The vampire said “Stokerton has always been a tad bit infamous for throwing parties to celebrate special occasions –or just for the hell of it- and I try to join when I can, it always promises to be a good time when the council throws a party of some sort.” He smiled, remembering the good times he was sure to have had. Vlad was now a bit confused, he’d never taken the seven people at that table as anyone for partying, atleast parties that involved any conceivable notion of fun. The pair continued down the street “you’re father always struck me as weird, something in the air around him made me and many others uneasy around him.” Sombra glanced around, getting a good look at their surroundings “something about him just wasn’t quite right, but I could never tell what it was.” Vlad still wasn’t quite sure about this other vampire, if D’Ablo trusted him then that might not bode to well for Vlad. “What seemed so off about my dad?” he asked.

“Well” the older vampire began as they stopped at a cross walk “he didn’t seem to like my brother, not one bit.” He said “which is strange considering his history in Elysia at the time.” Vlad felt his jaw tighten slightly “what didn’t he like?” the half vampire asked “my brother, believe it or not, was once a good man. A lot like your uncle is now.” He said, Vlad noticed the elder blink tears from his grey eyes “he’s led that council through their worst points in time, he’s become a driving for Elysia, and one of her biggest points of influence.” Sombra said, Vlad began to wonder where this was going when the light turned and the group of people started to walk. Vlad followed closely behind the red clad vampire “But to a man like your father, none of that matters when he sees you as weak.” Sombra said as they stepped back onto the side walk “weak?” Vlad asked, he really couldn’t help but seeing D’Ablo as anything but a powerful vampire bent on getting his way. Sombra looked down at Vlad “your father saw the love and affection that my brother held for another, as weak.” Vlad was at a loss for words, love? Was D’Ablo really capable of that sorta thing? “Your father…” the vampire paused “he…” Vlad waited patiently as Sombra seemed to ponder his next words. “Vladimir please understand, I don’t know what happened after your father left Elysia. But I do know that he cared little for the concepts of lover and sympathy.” Sombra said, his voice conveyed something akin to sorrow “he used those emotions to manipulate people, people like my brother and your uncle. He used their respect and adoration to get them to follow his will, to adopt his ideals and assure his success.” Vlad clinched his hands into fists, he didn’t like hearing someone talk about his dad this way. “There are far too many stories, stories like my brother and Vikas. Stories coming from those who noticed the way your father acted early on and avoided being used like his puppets, Ignatius being one of them.” Vlad looked up “and you trust what he told you?” he asked, annoyance clear in his voice. Sombra nodded “Ignatius may be crazy, but I trust him over Tomas any day.” Vlad stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants, content to drop the conversation before he got angry at the other vampire.

* * *

 

The rest of the day had passed in an exhausting blur, D’Ablo’s list of necessary items hadn’t been very long, but with summer closing in quickly, some things had been harder to find. Things like winter coats for their trip to Siberia, weren’t as common in shops during mid-April. But they’d managed to find everything just fine after a bit of shopping around. Vlad guessed D’Ablo expected to buy things latter on if something come up, though the vampire seemed to have emphasized Vlad getting clothing more befitting for a vampire with Sombra at some point, considering that a good portion of their time had been spent in one of those nice clothing shops with all the ties and dress shirts and stuff.

The pair now sat at a both in a small restaurant, Vlad packing as much as he could into a newly bought back pack, one that was black with dark red patterns on it, to make carrying it a bit easier. Sombra had brought up that he didn’t mind Vlad using a few of his suite cases for the trip, which meant they didn’t have to buy any. The vampire had pointed out it would be easier than having Vlad buy and lug around new ones for most of the day, though the Halfling had opted to buy a back pack to make things slightly easier on himself. Sombra sighed as he crossed off the last item on the list and Vlad zipped up the bag “well, that seems to be everything, you can pack properly when we get back to the apartment.” He said, Vlad just nodded, the only thing that wasn’t going to fit was the thick coat. Vlad glanced up at Sombra as the vampire placed the money on the table, enough to handle both the bill and the tip. Sombra then stood “well, since everything seems to be taken care of, let’s head home then. Hopefully my brother will be finished with his errands and you two can embark on your little adventure.” Vlad stood and slung the heave backpack over his shoulders.

* * *

 

D’Ablo took the wine glass from Jasik, who stood behind the bar counter in the currently empty Element nightclub. D’Ablo just gave the young vampire a thank you, before taking a sip. Jasik waited till he had swallowed before speaking again “are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked, D’Ablo nodded “it’s the only real option I have left, aside from running to Norway and hiding there for who knows how long.” D’Ablo looked down at the glass of blood wine, it certainly was an option if this didn’t work out though. He wasn’t just going to roll over and wait for Tomas to bring about the inevitable. No, he’d find a way to survive like he always did. Even if it meant leaving behind everything completely. D’Ablo bit his lip nervously as the thoughts of what he should do if this plan failed, of if the boy would be more inclined to believe his father over any of the vampires who’d tell him the truth. D’Ablo glanced at Jasik, who regarded him with a slightly worried look, as if he knew what D’Ablo was thinking. But the sandy haired vampire said nothing, “look” D’Ablo began “if that little brat won’t listen to reason, then I will shove that reason down his throat.” D’Ablo pointed the wine glass at the other vampire, who smirked and said “amongst other things.” D’Ablo narrowed his eyes “again with this” he grumbled “where did those damn jokes even come from, sometimes I feel as if all of Elysia uses them in one variant or another against me.” Jasik let out a chuckle “they came when most of Elysia found out that the all mighty Stokerton president was chasing after a teenaged boy.” He said leaning forward and resting his head on his intertwined fingers.

D’Ablo let out another audible groan “you should expect this, you’ve spent what, five maybe six years chasing this kid and attempting to murder him.” Jasik said “and not a teen ager like Em, no, this kid is an actual fucking teen aged boy.” Jasik then leaned forward on one elbow and got closer to D’Ablo’s face “quick question, does any of this seem off to you?” D’Ablo blinked, slightly moving back “no, why?” Jasik just shook his head and looked the council president in the eyes “Vladimir is basically the spitting image of his father.” The young vampire said “the very same vampire you developed a crush that bordered on obsession for several long years.” D’Ablo’s cheeks suddenly felt a little bit hot “crush? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said “don’t even act surprised, the entire damn council noticed, as did like half of Elysia.” D’Ablo grit is teeth and then downed the last of the blood wine in his cup. “Look, we are getting off topic, will you help me or not?” Jasik leaned back and folded his arms across his chest “fine, but I’m still expecting to be paid regardless.” He said, D’Ablo nodded “of course, of course” he said with a smile “I know how this works.” D’Ablo said with a smile, Jasik then leaned over the counter once more “and don’t you dare stab me again.” He said, D’Ablo was just about to defend that action from the previous year in Stokerton, when his phone rang. Well not so much as rang as blared the American national anthem, Jasik glared at him “let me guess, you were in London recently?” he asked, D’Ablo just chuckled and set the wine glass down on the counter.

The vampire reached into his pocket with his good hand and retreated his phone, the screen of which was lit up with a text message alert. “Oh fuck my life, really?!” Jasik shot the elder vampire a questioning glance before backing away slightly. He’d learned quickly, through experience mind you, that an angry D’Ablo was not a safe D’Ablo. “Sombra lost the kid” D’Ablo growled “I’m sorry, did you just imply that you handed the boy over to your brother?” Jasik asked, D’Ablo looked up at him “well, I didn’t exactly give the kid much time to pack anything for this little trip. So I sent him off with Sombra and a list to get a few things.” D’Ablo said, Jasik shook his head “I had to meet with you, I was also hoping to meet with Ignatius, but it seems he’s locked himself in his office.” D’Ablo said, glancing at the steps that lead down to the Vault. Jasik just nodded, it was true. The old vampire had locked himself down there about three months ago, only coming out to feed. Jasik remembered him saying something about Dorian fucking up the entire filing system before slamming he heavy metal door. D’Ablo unlocked the phone and quickly navigated to his contacts.

The phone rang once before Sombra picked up, whatever greeting the other vampire was about to say drowned out by D’Ablo shouting “Holy fuck Sombra! How the hell did you lose the kid!?” the line was silent for a moment “look, I turned my back for less than five seconds and he was just gone. How the hell does a kid even do that?” D’Ablo grit his teeth “I told you to keep an eye on the boy, he’s prone to stupidity.” The vampire in black snapped, Sombra sighed “look, I’ll find him don’t worry, I just thought you should know and be on the lookout on your end in case you see him.” D’Ablo sighed, “alright, thank you, but how do you lose a child?” Sombra was silent for another moment “he wonders off into a fucking crowd for some unknown reason without saying a damn thing.” Sombra said, “he couldn’t have gotten too far, I’ll fine him soon enough.” Sombra said, D’Ablo made out the faint sound of someone yelling, presumably because his brother had been pushing through a crowd of people. “Please do, last thing I need is the kid permanently disappearing and being completely unfindable in the one city I have no jurisdiction over.” D’Ablo said.

* * *

 

Vlad glanced around as the automatic door closed behind him, his deep charcoal eyes glancing around the store. Of all places, why a Toys-R-us? The young Halfling caught a brief glimpse of a red tutu disappearing down one of the many isles and he followed, his curiosity refusing to be sated at the moment. He briskly walked over, passing by overly excited children and parents who would rather not be here at the moment. He then made his way into the same isle and paused, surrounding him where various stuffed toys ranging from the age old teddy bear to some new pastel purple unicorn with wings and a crown. In the middle of the isle, stood a familiar female. Her sea green eyes staring intently at one of the shelfs containing a row of pastel magical horses. “It isn’t polite to stare, young one.” She said calmly, Vlad just shrugged and walked over “calm me curious, but what is Elysia’s oldest vampire doing in a toy store?” he asked, coming to stand beside her “nothing really” she said simply and calmly, Em turned her gaze to him, “sometimes I come here and I wonder why all of my Vampiric decedents are such…” she paused “little ungrateful assholes.” She continued, Vlad blinked “that’s a wonderful way to talk about your family, they must love you more than anything.” Vlad said with sarcasm. Em just shrugged “if they don’t like it, they should have considered that before making their choices. She said, then she looked over the young Halfling boy “what might you be doing here, little one?” Vlad said nothing, his mind focused on finding the best way to explain all of this.

“You’re uncle’s trial isn’t for another month, a class trip maybe.” Vlad shook his head “no, but I’ll give you a hint.” He said “it’s a name and it starts with a D and ends with Ablo.” This made Em crack a bemused smile “D’Ablo, hm?” she asked “seems he has a lot to do with you in recent years.” She said “yeah, I’m basically this guy’s personal hobby.” Vlad shrugged “so, what little adventure are you on that involves him?” “He seems convince that my dad is alive and that he’s hiding somewhere in Europe.” Em furrowed her brow “and you don’t believe him?” Vlad grit his teeth “has no one like told you anything?” he asked, “perhaps not…” she turned to fully face him. Vlad could see she was wearing a black three days grace t-shirt, black skinny jeans and combat boots, in tangent with the crimson tutu. Vlad let out a sigh “my dad is dead, he and my mom died in a fire when I was ten. He can’t be alive because-” Em chose to interrupt then “because why?” she asked, Vlad chewed his lip, memories of the charred remains on his parent’s bed flashing through his mind. “I found their bodies when I ran home, laying exactly where I had left them when I went to school.” He said, tears brimming at Vlad’s eyes. He blinked them away “are you sure of that?” Em asked him, Vlad narrowed his eyes at her. “Your father was always an ingenious man, I wouldn’t put it past him to configure an escape plan incase Elysia started closing in.” she smirked, remaining quiet as a woman and her child passed through.

When they were gone, the vampire looked back at Vlad “let’s say we cut a deal.” She said, Vlad gave her a confused look “on the seemingly off chance Tomas is alive and you and D’Ablo manage to find him.” she smiled, Vlad felt a knot in his stomach “turn him over to me, and it just might convince me to go a bit more lenient on your uncle.” She said “believe me, once you really get to know Tomas, this will be more than easy to do.” Vlad stared, words escaping him. Em seemed to be waiting quietly “turn my father over?” he asked, his mind a flutter with anger and fear. “I don’t need you to agree, just choose wisely when the time comes.” She said and then walked past him, “because I’m not giving you a second chance.” Without thinking, Vlad put his arm out, stopping the vampire. His mind screamed at him for what could possibly be one of the stupidest choices he’s made all year.

Em glared at him, even though she was no taller than himself, Vlad still felt afraid. “You hate me, don’t you?” Vlad asked, the question seemed to catch the vampire off guard “if I do, does that bother you” she asked, Vlad shook his head. It really didn’t, he hardly knew Em, but he still needed to know “why?” he asked, Em smirked “shouldn’t you be smart enough to figure that out, young one.” Vlad chewed his bottom lip “it’s because of the prophecy, isn’t it?” Em showed no emotion, not even in her eyes. Even so, Vlad knew his guess was right “look, just so you know, I don’t intend to follow it. I don’t want anything to do with ruling over or enslaving anyone.” Vlad said, Em stayed silent “I just want a normal teen age life, so whatever personal grudge you have towards me can just go away. I’ve done nothing and I don’t plan to do anything.” Em shook her head “little one, destiny is often finite and unchangeable, your fate is either to rule or die, which ever I bring about first.” She smiled wickedly “and there is no personal grudge, just a queen doing what she must to protect her crown.” And with that, Em pushed Vlad aside and left the isle. Vlad waited a moment before leaving the store, the sky above was beginning to change color, signifying the setting sun.

Vlad reached into his pocket and withdrew his cell. It’s screen lighting up with another text, this one from October. Vlad disregarded it and unlocked the phone, with a few taps, it started to ring and Vlad placed it to his ear. Just in time considering that it was answered on the first ring “Otis?” Vlad asked, “Vladimir, oh thank goodness.” His uncle’s voice came through the speakers, bringing a bit of calmness to the young Pravus. “Are you alright? Where are you?” he asked, Vlad swallowed and then worked up the courage to speak “I’m fine Otis, I’m in New York right now.” Vlad said “New York?” he asked, from the sound of his uncle’s voice, Otis seemed confused “why? Where is D’Ablo?” “D’Ablo’s not here right now, he said something about a meeting and then left me with Sombra, his brother.” Vlad said “we’ve been spending most of the day shopping before we leave.” Vlad said “Sombra…” Otis’s voice trailed off “stay with him, Vladimir. Or better yet, get to Enrico, I’ll figure out a way to get you home.” Otis said, Vlad shook his head, “no, no Otis I think I’m going to pursue this.” Vlad said “what?” Vlad sighed “D’Ablo seems serious about this, like he really thinks Dad is alive.” The Halfling looked around, “last time he tried to pull a lie this big, he didn’t react this way.” Vlad said, recalling D’Ablo’s nonchalant reaction when Vlad didn’t want to give him the journal. “If you want to, then try and get D’Ablo to wait a day or two, I’ll come and assist you.” Otis said, Vlad found himself considering it, then he remembered the trial. “No, I don’t want Elysia to think your running.” Vlad said “I’ll handle this” Vlad said, “But Vladimir-” Otis began, but Vlad stopped him “I’ll be fine Otis, I’ll try to call as often as I can.” Vlad said, he then leaned against the wall “tell nelly I love her and I love you too.” Vlad said. Then without waiting for a response, he pulled the phone away and disconnected the call.


	6. Chapter 6

Vlad looked up as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, mind still debating on whether or not he should have cut Otis out of the situation or not. His dark onyx eyes caught the glint of auburn hair, Dorian. Vlad felt his muscles tense, this was the last thing he needed. Alone with Dorian was a major risk, considering the vampire could easily drain Vlad with out anyone to stop him. The vampire weaved his way through the crowd towards Vlad, his chocolate brown eyes never leaving the young Halfling as he drew near. “You should not be here, my young friend.” He said, Vlad blinked. He was slightly confused, did Dorian know he was going with D’Ablo to attempt to find Tomas? “You should not be hunting for your father.” “Why?” the word left Vlad’s mouth before the young Halfling could think properly, Dorian leaned down. The vampire’s face now merely inches from his own “this is not how I saw things end in my vision, Vladimir.” Dorian said, “Well, it’s not like I had much choice in the matter.” Vlad said “you have the choice now, go home and let things progress as normal.” Vlad felt his blood start to boil “why does this seem to be bothering you so much? Is there something in the prophecy about my dad?” Vlad asked, Dorian didn’t get a chance to speak however.

Vlad’s attention was drawn away by the sound of Sombra’s voice calling out to him. The young Halfling turned his head and saw the red clad vampire pushing his way through the crowd of people. Many shouting after him, complaining he’d messed up one of there six dozen pictures of a stationary building. Vlad quickly looked back to Dorian, only to find the prophecy keeper gone. Sombra’s hand then clamped down harshly on Vlad’s arm “where the hell have you been?” he growled out, Vlad looked at the vampire. He could see his fangs partially extended, Vlad moved back just slightly from impulse. Nice or not, Sombra looked freakishly like his brother, especially when angry. “Long story short, I had a conversation with Em, and just talked to Dorian.” Vlad saw a look of concern cross over the vampire’s face for just a brief moment “oh?” he asked “well that’s just perfect.” The vampire didn’t relinquish his hold on Vlad’s arm, in fact it only seemed to tighten. “Did you not even consider informing me you were planning on following Em?” he asked, Vlad looked away. In all truth, he hadn’t really thought about it. “Jesus Christ, how did you even disappear that quickly?” Sombra asked as he turned and started dragging Vlad away, “Sombra wait” the young Halfling said as he stumbled along after the older vampire. “I can walk on my own.” Vlad said, Sombra’s slate colored gaze flitted back to him. “That may be true.” He said “but you can also wonder off on your own, and let’s just say, I’m not up to hunting through New York City for you.”

* * *

 

Sombra didn’t let go of Vlad’s arm untill they had reached the vampire’s apartment, Sombra lightly kicked the door closed behind him and then looked at Vlad. “Don’t run off like that in the middle of a city.” The vampire said, Vlad walked with him over to a plush burgundy colored couch and they sat. Sombra was quiet for a moment as he drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch. “New York is a big place, you’re lucky I found you before someone else did.” He said, Vlad gave him a curious look “someone else?” Vlad asked, “Like who?” “Well, some with less than desirable intentions for you, of course.” Vlad was quiet for a moment, before speaking “like your brother?” Sombra opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. The vampire took in a sharp breath and smiled “alright, I’ll give you that.” He said “but in all seriousness, in a city like this, my brother is the least of your concerns.” Vlad leaned back, “I’ll get the suite case, you stay right here.” The vampire said as he stood “I’m serious, stay right here.” Vlad just nodded and watched as the vampire ascended a small flight of stairs.

The young Halfling took the chance then to look around, the apartment was nice, really nice. Vlad wondered, not for the first time, how much money a vampire as old as Sombra and D’Ablo could accumulate over their life time. Even with his uncle Otis, money didn’t seemed to be an issue. The walls were painted a rich crimson and trimmed in gold colored paint. The rest of the place was decorated in what could only be considered warm fall colors. Behind Vlad were large windows, currently covered in thick floor to ceiling curtains. Vlad glanced off to the side and noticed what looked like a small kitchen through an archway, its walls were painted the same as the rest of the place. Vlad looked back to the stair case, guessing that the bedrooms were probably upstairs.

When the vampire returned, he set a deep red suitcase down in front of the boy, “you really seem to like the color red.” Vlad said, looking around once more. The vampire shrugged “I find it to be a beautiful color.” He said turning and walking towards the kitchen “I’m going to call my brother, make sure he knows I’ve found you.” The vampire said, Vlad leaned forward and unzipped the suite case. The young Pravus felt a knot form in his stomach. He was really going through with this, he was really going to follow D’Ablo to Europe and look for his dad. His dad, who was supposed to be dead; but D’Ablo seemed so convinced that he was alive. “Are you alright?” Vlad looked up at the elder, who had walked back over. “I’m fine” Vlad said, giving the vampire a false smile. If Sombra saw through, he didn’t say anything.

* * *

 

Vlad was about two thirds of the way done packing when a few loud knocks sounded from the front door. Sombra closed and tossed down a small book, he’d been in the middle of, onto the table. The vampire stood and crossed the room in a few long strides. Before opening the door, he glanced out the peep hole, a smile crossing his face. The vampire unlocked and opened the door, D’Ablo walked in and set aside a small navy blue suitcase. His steel grey eyes then focused on Vlad, the young Pravus said nothing as he walked over. “Alright” he said with a deep breath, his voice perfectly conveying anger and annoyance “new rule, if I tell you to stay with me or anyone else, you stay with me or that other person.” He leaned in close, so close that Vlad could feel D’Ablo’s breath on his face. What was it with vampires and not respecting personal space? “Are we clear?” D’Ablo asked, Vlad Nodded “I asked if we were clear, Vladimir, answer me.” “We’re clear” Vlad said. D’Ablo glared into his eyes, steel grey meeting Onyx as the vampire read his face. As if satisfied that Vlad understood, D’Ablo backed away.

D’Ablo sat down on the other side of the couch and glanced down at the partially packed suite case “did you get everything?” he asked, Vlad nodded “yeah, we think so.” The young Halfling said, D’Ablo nodded “good” the vampire then remained silent for a moment “before you finish, I need you to pick out something decent to wear. When you’re done, get cleaned up and get ready to go.” Vlad turned to look at the vampire “are we leaving tonight?” Vlad asked, D’Ablo shook his head “unfortunately no, I have one last meeting to attend to and then we can properly develop a plan.” “I thought you were going to handle that before you got back here.” D’Ablo turned his head to look at his brother, who had since closed the door and was now leaning against the wall. “I’d honestly hoped I would” D’Ablo began, the vampire sighed before continuing “but it seems my associate, the one I hoped to talk with last, has locked himself up in his office.” D’Ablo said “maybe he just doesn’t want to talk to you.” Vlad said as he placed another article of clothing in the suitcase “funny” D’Ablo said “but I don’t care if he doesn’t, this conversation is unavoidable.” Vlad just sighed “so why do I have to come with you?” the young Pravus asked, both vampires chuckled “Do you really have to ask?” Vlad sighed “well, it’s for two reasons.” D’Ablo said “one, I don’t trust you to not run off again.” He said pointing at Vlad with his good hand “and second is because once this meeting is over, we will be working out a plan of action before leaving tomorrow.”

Vlad looked back at the council president in confusion, he thought they already had a plan. They were going to look for his dad in Europe, had D’Ablo already forgotten that part of their conversation? When Vlad voice his thoughts, D’Ablo shook his head with a smile and spoke “while that is the plan over all, it’s going to take a lot more planning and organization for this to even have the slightest chance of working.” The young Halfling nodded, as if slightly understanding “on the chances we run into trouble, such as slayers or someone hired by your father, we need a contingency plan.” D’Ablo said “people working for my dad?” Vlad asked, he understood the worry about slayers. The young Pravus knew they were pretty much everywhere. But who else could have any knowledge on his dad? He’d fled from Elysia and cut all contact, atleast that’s what his journal had said. Not even Vikas or his Uncle, two vampires who’d been closest to Tomas, knew where he’d gone or that he’d died. “Your father has many who follow him Vladimir, he’s not going to be happy to learn D’Ablo has turned against him.” Sombra said, Vlad glanced at the vampire in red, D’Ablo cleared his throat “there will be time for this discussion later, get packed and ready.” D’Ablo said “we’ll be leaving in an hour and a half.”

* * *

 

Element, as D’Ablo had called it, was completely packed. Way more than Vlad had ever seen the Crypt back in Stokerton, people were everywhere and music, not to unlike what typically filled the Goth club, blasted through the speakers. Vlad was sure he should be anywhere near a place like this, in fact if nelly knew she’d kill him. The two vampires and the Halfling worked their way over to the bar. The bartender looked at them, his green eyes focused on D’Ablo. “Is he still here?” he asked “yep, came out about an hour ago and grabbed one of patrons.” The man said, his emerald green stair focused on Vlad. The Halfling felt a chill run up his spine, something about the man was uncomfortably familiar. “Think he’s done?” the bartender nodded “should be, can’t guarantee anything though.” D’Ablo just shrugged “come on” he said looking back to Vlad and Sombra.

With the bartender joining them, they made their way through the club till they reached what Vlad could only guess was the manager’s door. D’Ablo immediately banged his fist against the metal door and shouted in Elysian. Vlad cringed at the loud volume and the anger that practically erupted from the council president. As D’Ablo pounded on the door, Vlad noticed the bartender getting closer to him. Vlad looked at the man “can I help you?” Vlad asked, the young Halfling didn’t get a response however, seeing as the man punched him in the abdomen, the young Halfling stumbled back, wrapping his arms around himself and coughing. The blow hurt like hell, the young Pravus glanced up “what the hell?” Vlad coughed out. “That was pay back” the bartender said, through the haze of pain Vlad wondered what he’d done to make this guy angry. Vlad didn’t even know the man, at least he didn’t think so. “What did I ever do to you?” Vlad asked as held his gut. The man narrowed his gaze “the mind control incident” Vlad stared in confusion “from Stokerton” “you’re gonna need to be more specific.” Sombra pipped up “D’Ablo stabbed me a knife because of you.” He said, onyx orbs widened “Jasik?” Vlad asked.

In the back ground, Vlad could here D’Ablo switch to Latin as he shouted through the metal door. “Yes” the younger vampire smirked “but how? You died.” The young vampire tilted his head to the side slightly, “it’s a bit of a long story” he said, a sigh escaped him as he looked back to D’Ablo “honestly, and I don’t even know why I’m bothering to go back working for D’Ablo.” Jasik folded his arms over his chest. The young vampire leaned against the nearby wall and looked back towards D’Ablo, Vlad followed his gaze and saw the metal door partially open. “You old basterd” D’Ablo hissed in English, his foot was currently logged in-between the door and the frame. “This response was unavoidable, open the bloody door!” the council president snapped. A response followed from a male voice on the other side in Latin, sounding just as angry as D’Ablo. Said vampire set his jaw “I don’t care!” Vlad watched as D’Ablo moved and put his full weight against the door, it didn’t budge much.

Vlad looked back over at Jasik “look, I’m really sorry about controlling you and that D’Ablo ended up stabbing you that night.” Vlad rubbed the back of his neck “but I didn’t have much of a choice and I didn’t expect it to go that way.” Vlad said, he felt Sombra place a hand on his back. “Are you alright?” the vampire asked, Vlad nodded “I’m fine, just hurts a bit.” Vlad said, the vampire regarded him with a worried look. “Really, I’m fine” Vlad said, it wasn’t a lie. The pain was fading quickly, it wasn’t like Jasik did any real damage.

D’Ablo cleared his throat, drawing attention back to the vampire in black. Somehow, he’d gotten the door open and was now standing there expectantly. Without hesitation, Sombra and Jasik walked over and through the door, leaving Vlad in the hall way. D’Ablo said nothing, only gestured into the room with his false hand. Vlad moved forward, stopping in the door way when he caught sight of a familiar silver haired vampire behind the desk. “Oh fuck no” Vlad said before turning. D’Ablo stopped the boy “Where are you going?” he asked “I am not going into a closed space with you, Jasik, and Ignatius.” Vlad said “Vladimir” D’Ablo hissed his name “no one in this room is currently plotting to kill you.” Vlad looked back at Ignatius, who was currently watching the boy closely with a look of pure contempt. Vlad looked back at D’Ablo, silently making a point. The vampire in black groaned “you either walk in this room or I will drag you in.” Vlad didn’t move. He wasn’t going into a confined space with three vampires who had tried to kill him and one he still questioned on whether or not he was safe around. D’Ablo grit his teeth and reached out, grabbing Vlad by the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him over.

Vlad stumbled into the room and D’Ablo closed the door behind him. The vampire looked back to Ignatius “please tell me you’ve atleast spoken with Jasik.” Ignatius gave the council president a look that screamed ‘what the hell do you think’. Vlad swore he saw the corner of D’Ablo’s mouth twitch. “And why not?” Ignatius’ crimson gaze flitted around the room, making Vlad also look around. Everything looked in complete disarray, almost like a tornado or explosion tore through the room. “Dorian completely fucked the filing system, I know nothing about how he organized it. He didn’t even leave any hints, I’ve spent the last few months trying to organize everything and find important information for various purposes.” He pointed to a set of filing cabinets “all my bounty hunting jobs used to go in there when finished, somehow he managed to get those mixed in with the clubs paper work on booked parties and events!” Ignatius snapped “Christ, why did I even sell this place to that crazy basterd?” Ignatius looked over to Jasik when the brunet vampire sighed “because he, no so subtly, implied that you’d be his next meal if you didn’t.” the silver haired vampire blinked, as if he’d forgotten.

Vlad watched D’Ablo walk over to the vampire’s desk, beside Ignatius sat a bottle of blood wine and a half full wine glass. Vlad watched the vampire reach out and place a single gloved finger on the rim of the glass. Ignatius looked over, his eyes moving between D’Ablo and the glass “D’Ablo, don’t you fucking da-” the vampire in black flicked his wrist, knocking the wine glass off the table. It shattered on the floor, the red spiced liquid spilling along the tan carpet. The silver haired vampire rubbed his temples “damn it, if I wanted to deal with an attention seeking asshole I would have gotten an actual cat.” He said, “Well this ‘attention seeking ass hole’ is on business and doesn’t have time to discuss Dorian’s bullshit tactics.”

Ignatius looked D’Ablo in the eyes, the silver haired vampire spoke in what Vlad knew to be French. He’d learned to fully recognize the language from hearing Otis and Vikas use it for conversations. Like Elysian though, Vlad hardly understood a word outside of what he could only guess to be curse words. Apparently Ignatius’ words caused bathing Sombra and Jasik to blush, though Sombra was more shocked than embarrassed. D’Ablo on the other hand, just smirked and leaned in close and responded in French.

“Why do I feel like I shouldn’t have heard that?” Vlad asked “you shouldn’t have, neither of us should have.” Sombra said, his face still red from embarrassment. As if reminded there were other people in the room, both vampires turned to look at the other three. D’Ablo backed away, “as I was saying…” “I haven’t spoken with Jasik, what exactly do you want?” D’Ablo sighed “I’m taking the boy with me to Europe to hunt Tomas, I’m asking for your assistance.” D’Ablo said. “Tomas?” Ignatius scoffed “Tomas as in Tomas Tod, the kid’s father and my oldest son?” D’Ablo nodded, Ignatius took in a deep breath and regarded D’Ablo for a moment before speaking “if I remember correctly, wasn’t it you who informed me that Tomas was dead when the council hired me to hunt the boy?” the silver haired vampire inquired “yes, well I lied.” D’Ablo shrugged, as if it were no big deal. “Lied?” “Yes” Ignatius leaned back “how long have you known?” Vlad found himself asking the same question. If his dad really was alive and D’Ablo had been in contact with him, how long had it been for? Though the letters seemed to date all the way up to a few months ago, had there really been any contact? “It’s hard to say, I kept in contact with Tomas for almost ten years after he left Elysia, then he stopped communicating with me directly. All information came from Vikas and other vampires, but never from Tomas. I didn’t get anything directly from him till after the boy had been staked and put into the hospital.” D’Ablo ran his good hand through his hair.

Ignatius looked the vampire in the eyes “so, let me get this straight…” Ignatius began “Tomas is alive, you’ve known this for quite a while, and you think he’s hiding in Europe.” D’Ablo nodded “and what do you want from me?” Ignatius inquired “your assistance in tracking him” D’Ablo said, Ignatius narrowed his gaze “my help?” he asked, his crimson colored eyes narrowing “and what about him? Are you two just friends now?” he pointed at the teen “well…” Vlad mumbled “we are temporary allies” D’Ablo interjected “don’t try to change the subject.”

The crimson eyed vampire refocused his sight on D’Ablo “say I decide to help you, what am I supposed to do?” D’Ablo smiled “we’ll be hunting for Tomas across Europe, it would a lot more helpful if we could split up into groups of two.” The vampire explained “and you can’t do that with Sombra?” the vampire in red responded with “D’Ablo wants me heading to Stokerton a few days after they leave for Europe. I have copies of most of the letters and in formation D’Ablo has on Tomas and Vikas. I’m to deliver some to the Stokerton council and some to Vlad’s uncle.” D’Ablo nodded “if something happens while we’re in Europe, atleast one council needs to have a clue about what was going on and continue were we left off.”

Ignatius looked at Jasik “and what of you?” he asked the thief “I’ve decided to go with them.” The young vampire said “I see” Ignatius looked back to D’Ablo “what else do you want me to do?” he asked “assisting in the search can’t be all.” The former bounty hunter continued. “D’Ablo nodded “of course not.” He began “if need be, your skills will be useful if we need to apprehend Tomas or coerce some information” D’Ablo paused “and perhaps, inform the boy on some of the lesser known stories about his father.” The vampire in black glanced at Vlad “things that might be important for the boy to know.”

Vlad frowned, Ignatius was just as untrustworthy as D’Ablo. They’d both tried to kill him multiple times “D’Ablo, remember when I said reliable? This is not a reliable source of information to me, this is a guy who has also tried to kill me.” Vlad gestured to Ignatius. Vlad said sharply, D’Ablo looked back him “could you take a moment to actually consider things and open your mind?” D’Ablo asked “Jesus fucking Christ, you’re worse than your uncle.” The vampire muttered. Ignatius sighed “alright, fine, I’ll go.” He said, D’Ablo turned his attention back to the vampire “But I’ll only go as far as London, after that I’m coming back and you three are on your own.” D’Ablo sighed “fine, that works.” He said “and I’ll make sure to get you some form of compensation or payment.” D’Ablo said, “What time are we leaving?” the crimson eyed vampire asked “four am, as long as there are no delays. I suggest you both go home now and get packed.” Jasik and Ignatius both nodded “come to my apartment when you’re done, we’ll leave from there.” D’Ablo said, the vampire in black then turned for the door “not staying to party?” Jasik pipped up, D’Ablo smirked “unfortunately no, I love to but I need to be at least somewhat sober, and I’m not getting the kid drunk.” He motioned to Vlad, “good, even if you were staying, he wouldn’t be allowed to.” Ignatius said, “Why?” Vlad asked, when Ignatius looked back at the teen, he shrank back. “You’re nowhere near the legal drinking age, a minor, and you’re stupid as shit and would probably get yourself drugged and abducted.” Jasik said before asking Need any more reasons?” Vlad grit his teeth in annoyance before Sombra pushed him towards the door, which was held open by a very amused looking D’Ablo.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was... um... this was longer than expected.

Chapter 7

Vlad was jolted awake as the plane landed, the teen yawned and looked over to see D’Ablo slipping a book into his messenger bag. The vampire stiffly stretched in his seat and turned his gaze to the boy. “Sleep well?” he asked with a grin “not really” Vlad said, another yawn escaped him. Vlad glanced past D’Ablo to see Jasik and Ignatius, both also seemed to just be waking up. Vlad watched as Jasik leaned forward and regarded D’Ablo closely. “You didn’t sleep, did you?” Jasik asked, D’Ablo smirked. “You old stubborn basterd, not this again.” He groaned “what?” Vlad asked. D’Ablo leaned past Vlad and cracked the small window cover slightly. Vlad expected a bright ray of sunlight to stream through, but the light seemed dim instead. D’Ablo closed the cover and looked back at Ignatius, the two seemed to be having a telepathic conversation.

“D’Ablo gets into these little states of not sleeping and relying heavily on coffee. He’s gone weeks without sleeping, before.” D’Ablo looked back to Jasik, “I’ll be fine” he said, waving the younger vampire off. Vlad wondered if D’Ablo would be a lot less angry and friendlier if he slept like a normal person. Lack of sleep and dependency on caffeine really couldn’t be good for someone, even a vampire who was impervious to most illnesses. Jasik didn’t look convinced, but also didn’t press the issue further, atleast not vocally. D’Ablo’s gaze then turned to Ignatius “ready?” he asked, the silver haired male nodded “as I’ll ever be.” He groaned. Vlad chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully “Are you sure about this?” he asked. He remembered Ignatius’ brief run in with the sun his sophomore year and that seemed to take a few months to heal. D’Ablo had also had an even worse run in with the sun and Vlad didn’t see him till part way into his school year, and the vampire had implied it had taken a lot of blood to heal himself. And the way D’Ablo’s face had looked while engulfed in flames was forever burned in the young Pravus’ memory and he really didn’t want to see a repeat.

“We’ve had to do this before, don’t get all worked up over nothing.” The silver haired vampire said. D’Ablo leaned forward and withdrew the black leather messenger bag from under the seat in front of him. The vampire briefly looked through its contents before seeming satisfied that everything was in its proper place. “The three of us will probably need to reapply sunscreen anyways.” D’Ablo said, “So we’ll need to move quickly.” The vampire said, Vlad looked back to D’Ablo “again, are you sure this is a good idea?” Vlad asked, the steel eyed vampire chuckled “Vladimir, this is not the first time I’ve had to escort Ignatius from a plane or that he’s even traveled like this.” Vlad sat back “if you’re sure…” he mumbled “I really don’t want to see a repeat of what happened with you last year.” Vlad said, Ignatius raised an eye brow “worried about me, are you?” he asked, Vlad didn’t answer. The silver haired vampire smirked “Softest damn heart in Elysia.”

* * *

 

Vlad leaned against one of the sinks, watching as the three vampires got ready. His gaze was more focused on Ignatius though; as he watched the elder vampire pull what looked to be a black hooded sweat shirt from his bag. The bath room they’d walked into was completely empty aside from the four of them, which seemed to fit the vampires just fine. Vlad realized the last thing they wanted was to draw attention to themselves. Ignatius pulled the hoodie over his head and straightened it out. “Shouldn’t the kid apply sunscreen too, just to be safe?” Jasik asked as he slipped the tube of sunscreen back into his jacket pocket. Vlad looked at him “well, I haven’t really worn sunscreen since the incident in Stokerton last year. I have really needed it.” The young Pravus said, D’Ablo glanced back at him “when D’Ablo pushed you out into the sun?” Jasik asked, Vlad nodded “I think I’ll be fine, don’t worry” Vlad said and looked back to Ignatius. The bounty hunter pulled the hood over his head, Vlad sighed “is this how we get him out of here?” Vlad asked “yes” D’Ablo said in a matter of fact tone. “You realize how fucking shady this looks, right?” Vlad asked, “We don’t have much of a choice, over cast or not, Ignatius will still burn if exposed to sunlight.” D’Ablo reminded him, “and you never found a way that looks less suspicious?” the three vampires shook their heads “unfortunately no, sun screen only works for a short time. If we don’t hurry any exposed flesh will begin to burn.” Ignatius said, Vlad nodded “I guess we should get going then.” He said, preferring not to watch another vampire burn right in front of him.

* * *

 

Vlad looked at D’Ablo as the car wound its way through London, the windows of the car were heavily tinted and blocked out most of the sun light. It made Vlad wonder how much innovation that was secretly geared towards vampires and making their lives easier, had also been picked up by humans and factored into the world around him. D’Ablo would occasionally glance back, as if checking to make sure Vlad was still there and Ignatius had not yet spontaneously combusted. Vlad shifted uncomfortably in his seat “where are we going?” he asked “my home, here in London.” The vampire said “you have a home here?” Vlad asked “of course, every council member has atleast one home or apartment in each council city, it makes traveling for meetings and such much easier and safer.” D’Ablo shrugged, “which you took to the next level, I think there are weapons in every room of every house that you own.” Jasik said, Vlad smirked “wow, paranoid much?” he asked “well, I’m a major political figure in Elysia and I’ve managed well enough to piss off more than my fair share of humans and vampires.” D’Ablo chuckled. Vlad leaned back into his seat and looked back to Ignatius, “so what, we go by your place and drop Ignatius and our bags off, then what?” the young Pravus asked “we will rest until nightfall.” D’Ablo said, “Our first stop is the London council, and they won’t be there till well after sunset.” D’Ablo said, Jasik looked like he was about to say something, but stayed silent as a smile creased his lips and he shook his head.

D’Ablo set his messenger bag down on top of the desk. The Stokerton council president sat down in the small leather chair behind the desk and then looked around the room that served as a sort of office space or study. It was a far cry from the one back him, this was much smaller. The entire home was much smaller, to be quite honest. The walls were a stark white with little to nothing hanging on them. In the office, the floors were a beige colored carpet that seemed just as pristine and new as the day it had been installed, which had been over a decade ago. The small desk was small and made out of plain metal, nothing really lavish, if one knew D’Ablo well. The house over all, felt empty. Almost as if it should be up for sale to potential buyers rather than lived in by one of Elysia’s top presidents.

* * *

 

Though it wasn’t that D’Ablo didn’t have the funds or anything to decorate this home with. In fact, he had plenty of money, Vampires were some of the richest people on the planet. It was that he saw the futility in it, it didn’t seem necessary to decorate a home he rarely used. Vampires tended to have a few different homes all over the world, normally in Major cities, that they used for work and travel. But the councils were different, they rarely strayed from their designated cities. As such, their homes were only for secured temporary use. It often ended up with their home in their resident cities looking lavish and well decorated. And homes in foreign cities looking empty and hardly used. D’Ablo wouldn’t be surprised to find a find layer of dust or two… or maybe ten, covering many of the objects around him. he was never in London or any other location long enough to really settle in. and vampires rarely sought him out after meetings, that he’d never desired to decorate or make it look nice. Though, one would be surprised to find the amount of weapons hidden in the sparsely decorated two bedroom apartment.

Ignatius knocked on the door frame and D’Ablo looked at him. The silver haired vampire, who leaned against the mahogany colored door frame. His crimson eyes locked on D’Ablo, the vampire in black nodded in acknowledgment. Ignatius walked over “So…” his foot falls muffled by the carpet. “How long till the two of you inevitably try to kill each other?” D’Ablo raised an eye brow at the elder’s question “Pardon?” he asked, leaning back in the leather chair. “Don’t play dumb” Ignatius placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward “you and that boy are nothing short of mortal enemies. One of you will try and kill the other at some point.” D’Ablo rolled his eyes “that boy is a little bitch” the vampire in black said “I doubt he’d even consider taking my life without provocation.” D’Ablo smirked “then let’s hope you’re smart enough not to provoke the kid. He has an uncanny ability to survive anything, even if the odds are completely stacked against him.” D’Ablo’s smirk fell and he let out a groan “don’t remind me.” The vampire said and then locked eyes with the silver haired male “speaking of the boy, where is he?” the vampire had finally taken note that Ignatius had come in alone, it seemed. “On the couch” Ignatius leaned back and folded his arms across his chest “it seemed exhaustion and jet lag caught up with the kid. The moment he laid down, he was out like a light.”

“And Jasik?” D’Ablo asked “taking the first watch” Ignatius said “really?” D’Ablo questioned “he doesn’t have to, I’m more than capable-“Ignatius interrupted “you’re also completely exhausted, whatever you were planning on doing for the next few hours can wait.” Ignatius said “Jasik made it perfectly clear that you needed to rest, atleast for two hours.” D’Ablo raised an eye brow, why did this feel like they were working against him? D’Ablo could do perfectly fine without sleep for just a little while longer. He knew he’d gone longer than this, much longer. A little bit of coffee and he’d be just fine, “the last thing Elysia needs is you getting murdered in an alley way because you weren’t alert enough to make the proper decisions.” D’Ablo gave the elder a look that implied that such a thing had already –not completely- happened once before. “Besides, we all know you’ve been through this whole stick before, it never actually helps. Whatever it is you were planning on doing, can wait atleast a few hours.” Ignatius said, D’Ablo ran his hand through his hair “look, Tomas isn’t going to make this easy, and that kid-” Ignatius interrupted again “is a complete dumb ass, I know.” The silver haired vampire sighed “but running your own stupid ass in to the ground won’t help anything.” D’Ablo ran his tong over his canines, feeling their sharp point as he thought of a way out of this. Finding none, the council president relented and stood. “Get some sleep and then you can run yourself back into exhaustion.” Ignatius said, closing the door behind him.

D’Ablo walked the few steps across the hall way and into one of the bedrooms. The vampire didn’t bother with the lights, he just walked over to the bed and sat down. He silently loosened and removed his tie and vest, laying them neatly on the bed side table. There was no use sleeping in them, even if it was just a short nap. The vampire then climbed under the neatly made covers and curled up. D’Ablo’s eyes closed and the council president let himself be claimed by sleep.

* * *

 

Vlad’s eyes blinked open, the room was dark. Though this didn’t mean it was night, it just meant the lights were probably turned low and the curtains draw. It took a moment, but Vlad realized he wasn’t even in his own home and his heart raced. “Is everything alright?” a voice called out, Vlad sat up on his knees and looked over. At a small table, sat Jasik. The green eyed vampire was eyeing him with concern, “yeah, yeah” Vlad mumbled, the events of the past few days coming back to him “I just panicked for a second.” Vlad said, a yawn then escaping him. A reminder that his body was demanding sleep. “What time is it?” the young Pravus asked, Jasik glanced down at his phone “5:32” he said, Vlad moved and stood from the couch. The boy pulled a chair back and sat across from Jasik. The young Halfling looked over the vampire. Noting, for the first time, his appearance. The young vampire’s light brown shoulder length hair was pulled back in a ponytail, leaving only a few strands to frame his young looking face. His skin was pale, like most vampires and his eyes were a bright emerald green.

Vlad bit his bottom lip “do you think D’Ablo’s telling the truth?” Vlad asked, this caused the thief to stare at him, looking slightly confused. His green eyes looked the boy up and down a few times before he chose to speak “do you believe he is lying?” Vlad gave a shrug “this really isn’t the first time D’Ablo’s used some elaborate scheme to trap me in some way.” Vlad said, his mind bringing back the memories of D’Ablo’s lies and deceit when he went after Tomas’s journal, which held the ritual to steal Vlad’s invincibility. And then the year before that were he’d hired both Jasik and Joss to go after Vlad. One for his blood and the Lucis, the other to attempt to end his life. Jasik laid his phone down on the table “I just can’t exactly figure out what he really wants.” Vlad said “perhaps, he really is trying to find and turn over your father.” The vampire thief offered.

Vlad furrowed his brow “but my parents are both dead.” The boy countered “I-I saw their bodies on the bed. There’s no way my dad could be alive.” Jasik tapped his index finger against the wooden surface “correction, you saw two dead bodies on the bed. Ones burned beyond the point of recognition.” Jasik then pointed at Vlad “you weren’t there during the fire, you didn’t see them burn. So you can’t say for absolute certainly that your father is actually dead.” Vlad sank back “then, who was the other person on the bed?” Vlad murmured he question, more to himself than the other vampire. “Perhaps, another vampire?” the thief offered. Jasik then sighed “look, I don’t know your father like D’Ablo or your uncle or Vikas.” Vlad noted a bit of hate when the thief spoke the Siberian presidents name. “But the few interactions I had with your father back when I was just a fledgling, never sat right with me.” Jasik said “like what?” Vlad asked, he remembered that Sombra had said something similar, but he was curious to what Jasik had meant.

The thief regarded the young Pravus for a moment before he spoke “his eyes” he leaned back and moved his emerald gaze to the ceiling “explain” Vlad said “his eyes always looked so cold, so emotionless and uncaring.” Jasik looked back to the boy “when he’d smile, it never reached them either. It looked forced, like he was attempting to hide some sort of deep seeded hatred.” Vlad attempted to recall if he’d ever see such a thing with his father, to the boy’s own knowledge, he’d never seen his dad look anything buy genuinely happy. “People can change over time, who’s to say my dad didn’t become a different man after leaving Elysia with my mom?” Jasik shook his head “Vladimir, people with eyes like that don’t change. They just perfect the art of hiding the truth.”

* * *

 

Vlad felt himself being awoken again by a few soft shakes. The boy opened his eyes and looked over to see Jasik kneeling next to him. Their conversation had ended shortly after the young vampire’s comment about his dad’s eyes and how strange they felt to the vampire. Vlad couldn’t’ help but to feel that Jasik might have been exaggerating it. After all, he admitted that he didn’t know Tomas all that well, that feeling could have just been a onetime thing. Something that only happened once or twice just because his dad just so happened to be in a bad mood during their interactions.

Vlad sat up and looked back to the small table, D’Ablo sat there looking slightly drowsy and a bit pissed off. The vampire was currently attempting to straighten up his tie and hair, but paused when he noticed Vlad was awake “sleep well?” he asked, Vlad nodded “yeah” he said, swinging his legs around to sit properly on the couch. “What about you?” Vlad asked as he leaned down to slip his shoes back on. Thought he honestly couldn’t remember if he was the one that had removed them or not. D’Ablo just shrugged. Vlad finished retying the laces and stood “so, we’re heading to the London council, right?” Vlad asked D’Ablo, the vampire nodded “yes, so I expect you to be on your best behavior.” The vampire said, Jasik raised an eye brow at D’Ablo’s statement. The thief then rolled his eyes and smirked at D’Ablo. Who seemed to be ignoring him. “Right” Vlad agreed. Having D’Ablo after him was bad enough, last thing he wanted to do now was piss of an entirely new council.

Vlad then looked over to Jasik “will you guys be fine here?” he asked “we should be, knowing D’Ablo, there will be more than enough weapons in this place to fend off a small army.” Jasik said “and I’m waking Ignatius up soon to take the next watch, so everything should be just fine.” D’Ablo then spoke “and if something does happen-” Jasik patted the council president on the shoulder “we’ll call for you, don’t worry” the young vampire smirked “and you two need to be careful as well, if Tomas is going to target anyone, it will be the person with the kid.” Jasik pointed to Vlad “which just so happens to be you.” D’Ablo tossed Vlad his jacket “and might just be you at some point, so take that advice to heart.” D’Ablo said, Vlad slipped his coat on and followed D’Ablo as he walked out the door.

* * *

 

There was a small café not to far from the president’s home. Vlad had figured out relatively quickly that it was owned and run by vampires when one had subtly lifted her sleeve to display her mark to D’Ablo. Something Vlad was sure, was meant to assure him that they served blood. Which they did, the crimson liquid was served almost as hot as the coffee and tea they served. It both tasted and felt good as the blood slipped down his throat and warmed his body. Though it was mid-April, London was still fairly cold. Unlike Bathery, were the weather would already be calling for much cooler clothing, London was still cold, and rainy, and Vlad was sure the sun might not even exist here.

The duo tossed their empty cups into a nearby trashcan and Vlad looked to D’Ablo “so, where is the London council located?” Vlad asked, D’Ablo turned and gestured to a large office building down the street. “That’s the council building?” Vlad asked “it looks a lot like the ones in Stokerton.” D’Ablo smirked “well, what did you expect?” the steel eyed vampire asked “Buckingham Palace? Parliament? Or perhaps, the Tower of London?” he asked as they continued down the street to the offices glass doorway. As D’Ablo opened the door for him, Vlad felt his face grow hot as it took on a bright pink tone. “Oh you where, weren’t you?” he laughed out. Vlad noticed a few people turned to look at the council president as he laughed. Vlad admitted the truth with a sheepish “yes” D’Ablo chuckled a bit more before quitting down “oh my dear Master Pravus” D’Ablo began “if this was a few decades earlier, that’s what you would have gotten.” D’Ablo said as they rounded a corner to a set of Elevators.

D’Ablo stopped and pressed a button “after the war, London was in shambles, literally. Bombings from the blitz had left the city in ruins, and the council saw this as an opportunity to begin moving their headquarters. A building was constructed to house the council room, records, and other necessities.” The metal doors slid open, and the pair stepped into the empty cart. “Though, the archives are still under the Parliament building, it was just too extensive to move at the time. A new one has been constructed and things are being moved here in secret.” D’Ablo touched a hidden glyph, much like the one in the elevator back in Stokerton. It glowed and a secret panel moved down. D’Ablo glanced over, before pressing the button for ‘Lobby’ and the cart jerked before descended into the depths.

Vlad followed D’Ablo closely as they walked through the hallways, Vlad remembered how the elevators in Stokerton lead atleast somewhat close to the actual lobby right before the council room. London was much different, it felt like the entire place was a maze of some sort. Vlad feared that if he got separated from D’Ablo, he’d be lost completely. D’Ablo paused at a set of double doors, just long enough to open them, and then stepped inside. Vlad followed, the room beyond seemed straight out of the Victorian era with the decor and low gas lighting. Vlad guessed that this was the lobby and followed after D’Ablo. The pair drew closer to a large desk that sat between two sets of double doors, the man behind the desk looked up and smiled warmly. He opened his mouth to speak; but D’Ablo put his good hand up, silently telling the man to be silent, and continued walking. Without a word, D’Ablo walked right past him, only pausing when the man spoke up “sir?” he asked, he was very soft spoken. It didn’t seem like he was used to having to tell people what to do. D’Ablo turned and faced the male, his steel grey eyes saying all he needed to. Or perhaps that, now D’Ablo was closer and facing the man, the other vampire recognized him. The man behind the counter mumbled something that Vlad thought to be Elysian. The tone sounded a lot like ‘Oh shit’

D’Ablo then turned and grabbed the handles on the two doors before him and all but flung them open. A woman’s voice boomed from the open door way, making Vlad realize the council rooms were probably all sound proof. “if you think that I’m going to believe a cockamamie excuse like that, you must be one of the most simple minded creatures on this planet!” the voice snapped, Vlad felt the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on end and a chill run up his spine.

D’Ablo on the other hand, put on a large, nearly crazy smile. The Stokerton council president opened his arms, as if expecting a hug, and shouted “Lizzy!” the woman, a brunet whose hair has reminded him of Meredith’s, looked up from a very terrified looking male vampire. Cloudy blue eyes locked with D’Ablo’s steel grey “D’Ablo” Vlad felt the tension lessen slightly. They seemed to know each other. That was good, it meant they were somewhat friendly with each other. Vlad then looked around to the other vampires, they were all staring at D’Ablo with mixed expressions. Some looked amused, others curious, a few annoyed, but most looked displeased. D’Ablo didn’t seem bothered by this however.

Vlad turned his gaze back to the woman, whose face had changed. Before she’d just looked angry, not, she looked enraged. In the blink of an eye, some reached over to the table behind her and grabbed something. In a heartbeat, it was not flying directly at D’Ablo. The object, either a stapler or a paper weight, whizzed past D’Ablo’s head. The small burst of wind slightly ruffling his dark brown locks. Vlad heard the sound of glass breaking as the object collided with one of the light fixtures in the lobby. Vlad looked back at D’Ablo, the boy’s eyes were wide with fear and shock. D’Ablo, on the other hand, just wore a huge grin on his face. Vlad started to wonder that, if with age, vampires started to lose their sense of fear. Vlad opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, less he also have something thrown at his head. Something told him he might not be so lucky as to have it miss. “It’s good to see you too.” D’Ablo said “what are you doing her, you traitorous basterd!” she snapped. Vlad blinked in confusion. Traitor? That seemed a bit harsh.

Sure, D’Ablo had done some things. Many things… many fucked up things… things that had almost gotten people killed… Vlad had only ‘known’ the vampire for about four years. And in that four years, D’Ablo had proved the ability to break the law on many occasions. But still, to be called a traitor? That seemed a bit harsh, even for D’Ablo. Vlad blinked when the vampire in black placed a hand on his shoulder “the lad is with me.” D’Ablo said, a grin on his face. “I’ll keep an eye on him, don’t worry.” No one in the room spoke “we’re only here to look through your records, nothing more.” D’Ablo said, the smile remaining on his pale face. The silence returned and the woman glared daggers at the Stokerton president, “fine, just get out.” Vlad started backing out the door behind him, D’Ablo on the other hand, didn’t move for a moment. Vlad felt a charge in the air, it made the boy nervous to say the least. Finally, D’Ablo turned and walked out past Vlad, who didn’t hesitate to follow.

* * *

 

Vlad sat there at the table, literally drumming his fingers against the metal top as he watched D’Ablo sift through files. On occasion, D’Ablo would pull something out and run off in the direction of what Vlad thought, was a copy machine. Needless to say, Vlad was quite bored and wondering why he’d had to come with D’Ablo to begin with. It wasn’t like Jasik and Ignatius weren’t atleast somewhat capable of watching him. And it wasn’t like Vlad was just going to run off at random again. Vlad sighed “sure, he’d also be terrified of his grandfather stabbing him when he wasn’t looking, but atleast there’d be something to do or someone to talk to.

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. His heart began to race in his chest and he turned his head, only to see the face of the man that had let them into the records room. The same man that had been standing behind the desk in the lobby when Vlad and D’Ablo had walked through. The young Pravus let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at the man. “You seem board, young one.” He said “yeah” Vlad ran a hand through his hair, the man glanced back to D’Ablo, who had just come back and was still going through the files. “I’ve got a few interesting tales on your…companion, if you’re interested.” Vlad looked back to D’Ablo, the vampire didn’t seem to be paying them any mind.

“Yeah, sure.” Vlad said, the man smiled “well, where do I begin?” Vlad sat there for a moment, thinking about anything he’d wondered about D’Ablo. He knew this man couldn’t be omnipotent, but he did work for the London council. Perhaps there was one thing he knew, or atleast have a clue on. “Why did that woman call D’Ablo a traitor?” Vlad asked, the man gave him a curious look before he sat down in one of the chairs. “Oh, that little story” he glanced back to D’Ablo again and then spoke “well, it seems you don’t know about Stokerton’s involvement in the revolution.” Vlad blinked, “the revolution? As in the American Revolution?” the man nodded “yes, of course. You see, Stokerton wasn’t always its own separate council, in fact, it’s actually the youngest of them.” The man explained, “They also weren’t always in Stokerton, previously there were the New York Council and then The D.C. Council.” Vlad nodded, distention carefully. “Their former president, a vampire by the name Faust, was heavily influenced by the colonist’s acts of rebellion.”

“Wait, D’Ablo wasn’t the president?” the boy asked “nope, he was the vice president at the time.” The man said. Vlad began to wonder if D’Ablo had done something to get the former president removed from office or killed. He also wondered when his father had taken on the role as vice president. Vlad considered asking, but the vampire continued with his story before Vlad could work up the courage. “It’s believed that he, your companion and the rest of the council at the time were heavily involved in acts of rebellion against Britain before the war began.” Vlad found his curiosity growing “like what?” the young Pravus asked, the man grinned “I’ll name one, the Tea Party.” Vlad was taken aback “really?” the other vampire nodded “yes, oh quite the story it is. I believe there are some reports from vampire’s who were there to watch, that the council was tossing tea bricks off the ship.” He laughed “tea bricks?” Vlad asked “they were large bars of crushed tea or tea leaves. Think like a chocolate bar, just not as sweet.” The man held his hands up to illustrate the parameters of the object. “And the council was just throwing them off?” “Like Frisbees” the man chuckled “it’s rumored one struck a British soldier after being thrown to hard. Though no one was able to ever confirm or deny it.” The pair laughed.

“What ever happened to the previous president?” the Halfling then asked. A sad look then crossed the man’s face “remember how I said they were involved during the war as well?” Vlad nodded “well, that did exclude battles. The council was more than willing to fight for their own rights alongside the Americans.” The man sighed “president Faust took a bayonet blade to the heart in the midst of a battle. It killed him nearly instantly.” Vlad stared “they did win the battle, but lost their leader that night.” The man’s eyes looked back to D’Ablo, who was packing things away in his bag “and gained a king.”


	8. Chapter 8

 

Vlad opened his mouth to speak, “D’Ablo!” a voice boomed through the room. The same voice that had also come from the council room when D’Ablo had opened the doors. Vlad turned his head and sure enough, there stood the same woman from before. Vlad swallowed nervously “who is she?” Vlad asked in a quite whisper “that is London’s council president.” The man said, the woman’s blue eyes landed on the pair at the table. Vlad knew he’d been recognized, though he still attempted to make himself as small as possible.

The woman quickly made her way over and grabbed Vlad by the collar of his shirt. The young Pravus let out little more than a soft squeak of fear. “Where is he?” Vlad didn’t respond, his mind to busy going into panic mode. “D’Ablo, where is he?” she growled again, obviously annoyed by the boy’s silence. “Right behind you, Madame President.” D’Ablo’s smooth voice answered. The woman craned her neck, upon seeing the Stokerton council president, she released Vlad and turned her full attention on the steel eyed vampire.

D’Ablo turned his attention back to Vlad for a moment, watching the boy scramble to place the table between himself and London’s council president. “Vladimir, meet Elizabeth Lionheart” D’Ablo gestured to the woman with a smile, the woman didn’t seem keen on introductions however, seeing as she walked over to the other vampire and grabbed him by the tie. “How fucking dare you.” She hissed “how dare you come into my council room and pull a stunt like that!” D’Ablo continued to smile, Vlad on the other hand looked panicked and more frightened than a deer in head lights.

“If I didn’t, you would have just complained about me not stopping in to say hello.” D’Ablo said with a role of his grey eyes. “And I needed access to the Records.” He continued. The woman narrowed her eyes “the records are open to everyone, D’Ablo” she said with a tug on the council president’s tie. “You know that, you don’t need my permission to be down here.” D’Ablo said nothing “I was in the middle of a damn trial! And you couldn’t hold back your damn theatrics?” Elizabeth let his tie go and jabbed her finger into his chest.

Her eyes then went wide and most of the anger seemed to vanish as she spoke “are you wearing a Kevlar vest?” D’Ablo smirked “what now?” Vlad asked, “A bullet resistant vest, for protection.” He said as if it were no big deal. The London president looked him up and down “the fuck are you doing wearing one of those? Who the hell did you piss off enough to warrant a bullet proof vest?” D’Ablo shrugged “Tomas, possibly.” The vampire in black said, “What did you do to piss him off?” “I’m trying to track him down.” the woman raised an eye brow “that doesn’t explain the vest.”

D’Ablo smirked “well, call me a bit paranoid, but it is Tomas.” He said “and I would doubt that he’d just stand by as we look for him.” the vampire then looked to Vlad “he’d have me killed in a heartbeat just to stop me.” Vlad wondered how far D’Ablo was willing to take this scheme of his. D’Ablo knew Tomas was dead and a dead man couldn’t send anyone to their deaths. It just wasn’t possible. The other president then pointed to Vlad “and who the fuck is this?” Vlad sank back, “that is Vladimir Tod, Tomas’ son and Otis’ beloved nephew.” The vampire stated “Tomas’ son?” she asked “you don’t mean…” she trailed off “he actually succeeded.” D’Ablo said, the smirk still creasing his lips. The woman walked over and reached across the table, her pale hand grabbing Vlad by the chin and turning is head this way and that. “He actually managed to produce a child with a human woman?”

The woman turned her head back to D’Ablo, “what are you doing with him?” she asked, then she paused again. “Oh for fucks sake!” she snapped, her hand let go of his chin and she pointed at Vlad “isn’t this the same kid you’ve allegedly been after for the past four or five years?” D’Ablo just gave another shrug. “Did you kidnap him?” she asked “no” “yes” D’Ablo glared at Vlad “listen here you little shit, you came to London willingly.” He stated. “But you dragged me to New York.” Vlad countered. The London president pinched the bridge of her nose “you moved from stalking to kidnapping a little too quickly.” She mumbled “I would have had to if this little twat would listen to fucking reason.” D’Ablo said, glaring at the young Pravus. “Reason? More like horse shit.” Vlad countered. “Define reason.” Elizabeth said.

“I put out a bunch of information and shit on this kids father, to prove he is both a douche and out to kill him and he won’t believe any of it!” “What did you show him?” she asked, Vlad watched as D’Ablo reached down and riffled through the messenger bag that was now slung over his shoulder. The vampire with drew a neatly folded envelope, inside was one of the letters D’Ablo had shown Vlad back in Stokerton. The female vampire read over its contents, almost seeming to squint her eyes in disbelief. “And you don’t believe any of this?” she asked as she handed the letter back to D’Ablo. “Well, it’s not like D’Ablo’s given me a good reason to trust him.” Vlad said, pointing at the Stokerton council president. D’Ablo glared back at him “what other reason do you need? Do you really think that all of that is fake?” the vampire questioned “does ‘the boy who cried wolf’ mean anything to you?” Vlad asked and folded his arms over his chest.

“Have you gotten what you came for?” the London president interjected as if she’d grown tired of D’Ablo’s presence. D’Ablo looked over at the other vampire “yes” he said flatly, “then I would kindly ask you to leave.” “Ask or command?” D’Ablo asked, the traces of a smirk returning to his mouth. The vampire then looked to Vlad “come on, we should get going.” He said, Vlad waited for a moment and then followed after the vampire. “And D’Ablo” the vampire paused and looked back at the other council president “don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again, if you do, I’m disemboweling you with a tooth pick.” D’Ablo just chuckled and turned “I’ll keep that in mind, madam president.”

Vlad noticed D’Ablo pull his phone from his pocket. The vampire silently flipped through it as they approached the door. Vlad walked through, but D’Ablo paused. “Hey, Lizzie!” he shouted back, the vampire turned. D’Ablo held up his phone and Vlad blinked when music echoed through the room. The vampire waited about thirty or forty seconds before quickly closing the door and turning off the song. Vlad stared wide eyed at D’Ablo “was that the American national anthem?” he asked, D’Ablo smirked “yes, and I suggest we start running.” Before Vlad could question further, D’Ablo grabbed him by the arm and tugged him off in the direction that would eventually take them to the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

“Something on your mind?” Jasik asked. Vlad was silent for a moment as he sat down at the small table. The teen considered the events from the night before and then sighed “is something up with D’Ablo?” Vlad asked as Jasik moved around the small kitchen. The young vampire glanced back at the boy, a single eye brown raised in curiosity. “Vladimir, its D’Ablo” he began, turning his attention back to the frying pan on the stove “something’s always up with him.” He said “I know,” Vlad bit his lip “but he seemed really quiet last night after we got back and he was already gone.” Vlad found out on their walk back to the apartment that D’Ablo had retrieved a list of names. Vampires who had allegedly seen his father around the London district in the last year or so. How that would be useful, Vlad wasn’t quite sure. After all, they could have just seen someone who looked like his dad. It was possible, people had run-ins with their doppelgängers all the time. It wouldn’t surprise Vlad if he looked like someone else living in another state or country somewhere.

Jasik set a plat of ‘breakfast’ down in front of the boy, “thanks” Vlad said. Jasik nodded “quite?” he asked, as if that really was strange. “Did something happen?” Vlad picked through the scrambled eggs a bit “I don’t think so, I mean it was interesting.” He said, taking a bite. The food wasn’t bad, though it did need salt. “You don’t think so?” the green eyed vampire cracked a smile “don’t tell me you ran off again.” Vlad swallowed and shook his head “no, I didn’t” Vlad said, feeling slightly annoyed. “I stayed with D’Ablo the entire time, even when he spent a good three hours digging through that records room.” Vlad said, then fell silent “well, there was one thing.” Vlad mumbled. The other tilted his head to the side, curiosity evident on his face.

The half breed bit his lip “the London president called D’Ablo a traitor.” He said, his eyes darted around “did D’Ablo do something?” he asked, knowing that D’Ablo had done things. But Vlad didn’t think any of that could warrant being called a traitor. Jasik smirked, but Vlad could see the displeasure hidden behind it. “well, not exactly” the young vampire said “Let’s just say, there isn’t one ounce of favoritism from Em or anyone else that can protect you if you actually betray Elysia.” He explained, then turned. Vlad watched the brunet move the pan from the stove and set it in the sink.

“How much do you know about the Stokerton council?” the thief question, Vlad blinked. Taken slightly off guard “well, my dad used to be the vice president, apparently they were involved in the revolution, and there was a president before D’Ablo who died during battler.” Vlad said, recalling the story from the other vampire in the archives. “Here’s the thing, I don’t think it’s in the compendium, but Stokerton was something of a puppet council for the rest of Elysia. The American and Canadian territories were supposed to be split up amongst the other councils.” Vlad nodded, listening closely. “I’m not absolutely sure, but the other councils each chose someone to take position, well everyone but Edinburgh.” The vampire said with a chuckle. “D’Ablo was chosen by London, by Elizabeth herself.” Vlad blinked “and he was involved in the revolution” Jasik nodded “and she considered what he did more than just a little insult.” Vlad stayed silent for a moment, then he found his voice “does D’Ablo regret it?” Vlad asked.

Jasik burst out into laughter, startling Vlad “what? What’s so funny?” the Halfling asked “little one, you don’t live as long as vampires like D’Ablo and Ignatius and have regrets.” He chuckled “D’Ablo has that sort of strange drive to him, one that pushes him to get things done. No matter how long it takes or what the cost is.” Jasik chuckled a bit more before quieting down. “I’ll tell you the truth, you’ll be hard pressed to find a vampire in Stokerton who thinks their actions were a mistake.” Jasik moved a lock of light brown hair from his face. He then pursed his lips and it’s that same drive that failed to help him realize that it is creepy to sneak into the bedroom of a teenaged boy in the middle of the night as he sleeps, sixty different times.” Jasik chuckled.

Vlad’s eyes widened in horror “sixty?” Vlad asked “but I only saw him twice.” The first time was when he came to coax Tomas’ journal from Vlad and the second time when he’d attempted to stab Vlad in his sleep. Jasik chuckled “the key word is ‘saw’” the thief leaned back against the counter “the other times, you didn’t wake up.” Vlad stared with disbelief “I had to have woken up at some point? Why didn’t he kill me during one of those times?” Jasik shrugged and then ask “Vladimir, did you ever check for monsters when you were little?” Vlad now looked confused “you never sent your father to check the closet or under the bed for sharp toothed creature hiding in the dark?” still confused Vlad said “huh?” Jasik let out a “Christ, kid, I’m trying to tell you that I’m pretty sure he hid in your closet or under your bed on the few times you did wake up.” Jasik said. Vlad gave him another horrified look “seriously, what the fuck?” the thief smirked “trust me, little one, that’s just the tip of the ice burg when it comes to the crazy shit D’Ablo’s done.”

Vlad then glanced around, a thought coming to him. “How long till D’Ablo and Ignatius get back?” he asked, Jasik shrugged “I’m not sure, could be a while.” The thief answer, Vlad smiled “as in, a few hours?” Jasik nodded “might not be till close to sun rise.” With nothing to really do and considering D’Ablo probably didn’t want them to leave the apartment. Vlad didn’t want to sit around all night completely bored out of his mind, and he was now curious. “With what happened last night, mind telling me about the rest of that crazy?” Vlad asked, Jasik stared, looking somewhat surprised. “You’re asking me to talk about D’Ablo?” he asked with a grin. “Yes.” Jasik looked around “you want me to gossip about my boss? When he’s not even here to defend himself?” Vlad got a look of mild annoyance on his face “are we gonna talk shit on D’Ablo behind his back or not?” Jasik gave the boy a devilish grin before joining him at the table.

 

* * *

 

D’Ablo rubbed the palm of his good hand against his ear. It felt as if it were burning slightly, and what was it that he felt like someone was talking about him? “Ready?” D’Ablo looked over to Ignatius, who had a vampire bound at his feet, they were also gagged. D’Ablo checked the locks on the door, making sure they were all in place, and then walked over. The vampire in black spoke “now, Mr. Smith,” D’Ablo began, his steel grey eyes glaring down at the vampire; who stared back up with confused and angry eyes. “We are going to have a little chat.” D’Ablo said coldly, he knelt reached down to remove the gag “it would be wise that you not scream, it’s rather hard to speak without a tongue.” He warned and the knotted fabric fell away. “What do you want?” The man growled, fangs bared “I’m looking for Tomas Tod.” D’Ablo pulled a sheet of paper from his coat, attached was the image of a female vampire.

“A young fledgling named Mina reported seeing Tomas in your little shop here, with you…” D’Ablo stood up straight “why not ask here then?” the vampire on the floor snapped “oh, I would.” D’Ablo said “but it seems, the poor lass has gone missing. Vanished without a trace shortly after making her initial report.” Ignatius crossed his arms, glaring down at the other vampire. “And I doubt Tomas is just going to show up.” D’Ablo said, then put his foot down on the vampire’s head “and you, well you’re going to tell me everything I want to hear, or so help you…”D’Ablo looked to Ignatius with a grin “things are about to get messy.” Ignatius cracked his knuckles for added threat, his curved blade still sheathed at his thigh. “You wouldn’t dare! London council would have your head.” D’Ablo’s body shook with laughter “lad, she already knows that I’m here in London, she knows why and what I’ll be doing. She knows who I’m looking for and let’s make one thing clear.” D’Ablo narrowed his steel gaze “I’m a council president myself,” He said.

The vampire flashed his pearly fangs “I know some people don’t get the ‘pleasure’ of standing before me in my council room. Though they fear such things, the Stokerton council is known as one of the strictest districts after all.” D’Ablo said, his grin broadened “but if you’re so desperate to get to the London council, I’ll give Madam President a call. She’d be happy to assist me in getting the information out of you.” D’Ablo took pleasure in the look of fear on the vampire’s face as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “Wait, please.” He begged, his eyes suddenly going wide. D’Ablo grinned, fangs still elongated and threatening. The only council that vampires feared just as much as his, well aside from the council of elders, was London. They were more than capable of dishing out just as many horrible punishments as Stokerton. “Willing to talk now?” Ignatius asked, “yes, but I want a deal!” the man snapped “if I say a word, Alumno is coming after me for sure! Give me protection from them, and I’ll tell you everything.” D’Ablo clucked his tongue “an offer like that rests on whether or not the information you give me is useful.” He paused “and if I’m feeling merciful enough.” The council president added. “Now, will you tell me, or will I have to beat and cut the information out of you?”

The man looked around wildly “alright, alright” he said “yes, Tomas was here a few months back. I think about a year or so.” He said, D’Ablo glared “why?” the man swallowed “come looking for a few things, I’m the kind of guy that can get you just about anything for the right price.” D’Ablo raised an eye brow, of course this man was more of a salesman, and not just in common goods. He was the type of person who’d work around any restrictions between districts. He wasn’t he only one, doubtful that he was even that successful. “What was he here for?” D’Ablo asked “a knife, made out of some specific metal.” D’Ablo looked at Ignatius “why type?” the man paused, trying to remember. “Hemite” the man said “what else did he come for?” D’Ablo asked “some rare herbs, I don’t remember their names.” The man said, D’Ablo narrowed his gaze. “Was anyone with him?” Ignatius asked. “Yes, a large Russian man.” D’Ablo blinked, “fur coat, brown hair, ice blue eyes, and build like a brick wall with a beard?” he questioned “yes, yes just like that.” The vampire on the floor said quickly.

D’Ablo glanced back at Ignatius and then looked the bound vampire in the eyes “tell me, just to sate my curiosity, what happened to Mina?” The man was quiet for a moment before he spoke, “what do you think happened?” he asked “Alumno got her, she knew too much and would have told the council everything.” D’Ablo just shook his head “if you want to know more, go ask the Nightingale. He was her sire after all.” D’Ablo tilted his head to the side “The Nightingale?” he smirked, he knew that name well. It wasn’t one that was feared, just admired. An old vampire who’d taken the thieves of Elysia and turned them into an organized group. A group that Jasik had not only belonged to, but was the son of their leader.

“We should get going.” D’Ablo said, the vampire pulled his phone from his pocket again and checked the time before unlocking it. It was nearing one in the morning. Sun rise was in less than five hours, and he still had a few names he wanted to get to before having to stop for the day. “Wait! You can’t just leave me!” the man shouted as D’Ablo stopped the recording on his phone. “Sorry to say, but your help was mediocre at best. Though it might just help convince a certain someone that something is going on.” The council president said, that certain someone was Vlad, who D’Ablo didn’t really expect to change the mind of but he could atleast try.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Vlad awoke to someone shaking him, rather harshly. The boy rolled over, tugging the blanket over his face and mumbled in coherently about needing five more minutes. Someone shook Vlad again, calling his name softly. “Vladimir, wake up.” The Halfling squeezed his eyes shut, intent on falling back asleep.

“Damn it, kid, don’t make me carry you out of here half asleep.” Another shake, this time much harder. Vlad opened his eyes and looked to the person who’d woken him “Jasik?” the boy muttered. “Yes, it’s me, now get up.” The thief hissed.

Vlad pushed himself up, the young Pravus rubbed his eyes as he spoke “why? Is something wrong?” he asked, Jasik opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the sound of something shattering on the floor above. Vlad’s eyes widened, all trace of sleep vanishing from the boy. He looked at Jasik, slightly afraid.

The vampire muttered curses under his breath and then handed Vlad his shoes. “We need to go.” He said, Vlad blinked “why?” he asked, repeating the word. He atleast wanted to know, considering they probably needed to stay. It sounded like a fight was unfolding upstairs, and D’Ablo and Ignatius were nowhere to be seen.

Vlad slipped his shoes on and stood, Jasik handed him his coat and pushed him in the direction of the door.

As Jasik locked the door to the loft, Vlad spoke “what the hell was that about?” the thief’s jaw clenched and then unclenched “I swear, that man has no patients, I said five minutes. That’s all.” The vampire then looked at Vlad “up for coffee? Tea? Perhaps hot chocolate?”

Vlad furrowed his brow, he was a bit confused. Not only had Jasik avoided his question, but had posed one of his own. One that wasn’t entirely on subject.

“Sure… but I want an explanation as to what that was about.” Vlad says, hot chocolate didn’t’ sound too bad right about then. But he still wanted answers and an explanation. Jasik seemed to be eyeing him, and then he spoke “trust me Vladimir, no you don’t.” the vampire then started off in the direction of the stair well, Vlad tagging along.

 

* * *

 

 

The pair glanced up as a woman set their drinks down on the table and walked off without a word. Vlad picked up his cup and blew away the steam. “Look, Jasik, I’d really like an explanation.” Vlad took a sip before continuing. “What’s going on? Why were you in such a hurry to get me out of the apartment?”

Jasik pursed his lips as he worked to stir a few cubes of sugar into his tea “Vladimir, let’s just leave it at ‘D’Ablo’s handling Ignatius’s compensation for working with him’ and leave it at that.” The thief took a sip of tea and looked back at Vlad “compensation?” he asked, confused. “Like payment?” the vampire nodded.

“I guess he wasn’t happy about it….” Vlad said after another sip, the hot liquid warming his body. “Oh, on the contrary” Jasik began “Ignatius was very happy.” Jasik said with a shrug. Vlad furrowed his brow “but, it sounded like they broke something…”

Jasik allowed himself a chuckle “listen Vladimir, money isn’t the only way to pay someone for a job.” The boy blinked, then his onyx eyes widened and a bright pink blush over took his face. “You don’t mean…” he trailed off, not willing to say the word.

“In a manner of speaking, yes. Though it’s more of a violent brawl between those two.” Jasik took another sip of tea, pausing long enough for two plates to be set down on the table. Vlad’s was a small slice of chocolate cake, drizzled with what appeared to be strawberry syrup. Though Jasik had informed him, it was mixed with blood for customers of a more Vampiric nature. On Jasik’s, a type of strawberry dessert that reminded Vlad of strawberry short cake, but with a biscuit instead.

“Don’t worry too much” Jasik said as the waitress walked off, “D’Ablo’s not gonna loos to much blood.” The vampire smirked, it slightly faulted when he saw the look on Vlad’s face. “Is something wrong?” the thief asked.

“No, I just never really took D’Ablo to be… well... gay.” The smirk returned to Jasik’s face. “Otis hasn’t told you much about Elysia, has he?” the teen shook his head “look, you understand that Elysia is old and vampires basically live indefinitely until something or someone kills us.” Jasik took a bite from his dessert “and because of that, things, including desires and wants change. It’s not uncommon for Vampires, even ones as young as your uncle and myself, to flip between men and women from time to time.”

“It’s just a thing that happens, though I’m sure most humans would opt to call the whole thing…” he paused as if trying to remember a word “oh what is it? It’s one of those relatively new terms…” Vlad set his cup down “bisexuality?” Jasik snapped his fingers “yes!”

A few people turned their heads to face them, Vlad sank back and Jasik seemed to do the same. “I think the difference is though, it’s normally just for pleasure. Vampires aren’t exactly big on long term, committed, monogamous relationships.”

Vlad pursed his lips, wondering how long Otis would stay with Nelly before leaving. Vlad put the cup back to his lips, taking a sip “not to say it doesn’t happen, I think one of Elysia’s longest recorded relationships was the one between D’Ablo and your uncle.”

Vlad coughed, choking on the hot chocolate “what?” he managed out. Jasik furrowed his brow as he handed a napkin over to Vlad. Then his own green eyes slightly widened and realization. “You-you didn’t know?” he asked, Vlad coughed a few more times before speaking “no…”

Jasik leaned back “I shouldn’t be surprised, I guess.” He said, looking back down at his cup of tea “it’s no wonder your uncle didn’t tell you, their relationship didn’t exactly end on a good note.” Vlad whipped his face, “I guess… I guess that explains a lot.” He mumbled. The teen recalled the feeling that D’Ablo and Otis had some sort of past during their fight in Stokerton. “How long did it last?”

The vampire took a sip of his tea “about a century, if I’m remembering right. They were in the middle of their relationship when I was turned and brought into Elysia.” Vlad looked down, remembering his dessert “it was a big deal at the time, a lot of vampires questioned whether or not their relationship was a factor in Tomas getting the position of vice president in Stokerton.”

“Really? Do you know if it was?” Vlad asked, Jasik shook his head “all I know is what I heard through rumors and allegations.” Vlad wondered how those rumors would have sat with his dad. How he felt to be degraded by other vampires because of something he couldn’t control. If he held a sort of grudge against Otis…

“How did it end?” the boy asks “that’s shrouded in a lot of mystery. The only two people who could accurately tell you are your uncle and D’Ablo. Though, Otis took a long time to even speak about your father or D’Ablo in any pleasant light.” Vlad stared, recalling what Jasik had said about vampires changing their minds over the years. Had they formed a relationship? Was that why D’Ablo seemed so affected by his father leaving Elysia for Vlad’s mom?

“I once asked your uncle, while he was locked up, what happened.” Jasik sighed “seems I wasn’t exactly a welcomed sight to him. He wouldn’t even look at me, let alone spill details about a rather touchy topic.” Vlad nodded, he made a mental note to ask Otis about it sometime in the future. Probably when D’Ablo wasn’t with in ear shot. Vlad’s phone chimed, as if summoned by the mere thought of him, it was his uncle.

Vlad pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the message on the screen. A text asking if he was ok and safe. Vlad stared at it for a moment before accessing the messaging app and typing out a quick reply.

Jasik drank down the last of his tea, the plate in front of him now empty. “Hey, I’m pretty sure they’re gonna be busy for the rest of the afternoon, how about I take you on a little sight-seeing tour of London?” Vlad pursed his lips “you think D’Ablo’s not gonna be made we didn’t go looking for my dad?”

The emerald eyed vampire chuckled “Vladimir, if they can take the day to have their fun, we can do the same.” Jasik stood from his seat “come on, I’ll pay and we can head off.” Vlad sat there for a moment, then downed the rest of his drink and followed after the thief.

 

* * *

 

Jasik opened the door and stepped into the apartment first. D’Ablo looked up from a file in his hands, lips parting to speak. Jasik held a hand up, interrupting the vampire “Don’t,” he begins, letting Vlad walk in. the boy took a seat on the couch.

“I ask five minutes, Damn it” Jasik says “that’s all” the thief leans against the couch. Vlad wondered if those five minutes were to get him out of the apartment for the day. “And what did you do? We’ve been waiting for well over two hours.”

“I took the kid out around London, considering I wasn’t sure how long you two would take.” Vlad glanced over, noticing a broom leaning against the kitchen counter, and a blood spattered lamp shade sitting on top. His onyx eyes slowly slid over to D’Ablo and then to Ignatius who seemed to be returning the glare.

Vlad pursed his lips, returning his attention to the conversation “well, I hope he isn’t tire. Because we’ll be going out one more time.” D’Ablo said, Vlad fought back the urge to groan aloud. “I thought we were done with London, you said we’re leaving tomorrow.” Jasik said “yes, but I’ve neglected a few things.” The vampire’s steel grey eyes flitted to Vlad “there’s one more place to look around and search and a few documents I want to get my hands on before we go.”

Vlad saw Jasik bite his lower lip nervously “you aren’t considering sending the kid with Ignatius, are you?” Vlad stiffened, he didn’t really like the idea of being alone with the former bounty hunter. “I don’t have much of a choice, I need your help.” D’Ablo pointed at Jasik with his good hand “and I’m not leaving the kid alone, considering Tomas and Alumno probably already know what we’re up to.”

“But still…” D’Ablo shook his head “I’d be leaving them alone together anyways, they might as well get something done.”

“Where are we going?” The boy pipped up “you and Ignatius will be heading off to the northern edge of London. You’re father grew up around that area. It is possible he bought a home there after leaving Elysia.” Vlad looked to Ignatius, who had his arms folded across his chest. A look of displeasure plainly etched on his face. “Even if you don’t find him, it’s possible you might be able to dig up some information on your father.” D’Ablo said.

Vlad licked his lips, wetting them. The teen wasn’t so sure about being alone with Ignatius. Truth be told, he rather enjoyed not being stabbed. And Ignatius was the type to do just that. Vlad hadn’t forgotten the events of the year before in Stokerton. And he’d bet just about anything that Ignatius hadn’t either.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Vlad followed Ignatius up the small hill, they’d been walking around the area for a good portion of the night. For all their effort, they’d found little, if anything of use. There wasn’t any sign of his father and Vlad was now wondering why Ignatius had pulled him into the small park.

The teen honestly doubted that, if his dad was alive and hiding, he wouldn’t be hiding out in a small park. Plus, this was a neighborhood, of sorts, it wasn’t likely that his dad would hide in an area this populated.

Ignatius stopped at what appeared to be the top of the hill and surveyed their surroundings. Crimson eyes judging every bush, tree, and shadow. Vlad found himself following the ancient vampire’s gaze, nervous that something would come bounding from the shadows. But the area seemed peaceful and well taken care of.

Every human was tucked away, safe in their homes for the night. And it didn’t seem the vampires of London were out in this area. Though, without any humans to easily prey on, it made sense.

Ignatius turned his burning, crimson gaze onto the boy “Vladimir, did your father ever tell you the story of how he became a vampire?” Vlad blinked, surprised to get a full sentence from the silver haired vampire. He’d been mostly quiet for the duration of their trip to London. Vlad was even more surprised to hear his name pass the vampire’s lips, the Halfling couldn’t recall a time before that where Ignatius had even spoken his name.

Once the initial shock wore off, Vlad shook his head. “No, but Otis did write about it once.” Vlad recalled the letter he’d received from Nelly on his fifteenth birthday. The one that held his father’s ring and the story of how he and Tomas had become Vampires.

“Did he now?” Vlad nodded “yeah, he said you turned them while they were held in a prison somewhere in France.” Though, the boy couldn’t recall the name of the prison he recalled that much.

Ignatius gave the boy an odd look, something between disappointment and anger. A sigh left the silver haired vampire “of course…” he mummers and shakes his head. The bounty hunter then locked eyes “I can’t tell if your uncle is mistaken or to wrapped up in denial.” Ignatius turned his head to look at a tree growing towards the center of the hilltop.

“It was here, in this very clearing, that I came across your father.” Ignatius’ mouth twitched in what seemed to be slight irritation. “Or better yet, he came across me.” Vlad followed his gaze “of course, it’s been nearly six centuries since then. This area has changed a lot.” Vlad wondered for a moment as to how the area looked then. Did the city stretch this far? Or was it all rolling hills and open fields? Did his dad play in them and climb the trees?

He tried to imagine a small home, one filled with the same sense of happiness his own held when he was younger. Of possible livestock and pets. Did his dad have siblings? Vlad had never heard Tomas talk much about his childhood. He now wished his father had told more stories, ones describing a life long since abandoned.

Ignatius’s voice drew the boy from his thoughts “he approached me during a meal, not the smartest way to preserve one’s future. But that’s what he did.” Ignatius frowned “he wanted what many men and women like him want, eternal youth.” The vampire shook his head “I honestly considered draining the man right then and there.” Vlad wet his lips and asked “why didn’t you?” deep down the boy was curious as to where this was going and if it even had a point. It was possible Ignatius was just reliving the past.

“I may have been a bit curious, call it the fault of a younger vampire.” He shakes his head “not many are so willing to walk up to a hungry vampire while they feed, even those who want to become vampires themselves.” Crimson eyes look back to the tree, “although, I do wish I had not been so curious. I should have made a meal out of Tomas right then and there.”

Vlad shrank back “because of me?” the boy asked, Ignatius regarded the half breed for a moment. “Child, you are but one of the many things your father has done. There’s a lot more that you or anyone else probably knows about.” Vlad’s hands tensed and then relaxed “my dad was a good man, he loved me and my mom. He never hurt anyone.”

“He’s a vampire, it’s in our very nature to hurt and kill. We do so to survive, to feed. Your father’s no different.” Crimson eyes narrowed at Vlad “men like your father shouldn’t exist. There are limits and boundaries, even to vampires as old as myself.” Vlad found that a bit hard to believe. Some people, D’Ablo and Ignatius included, weren’t exactly sane. And he’d seen D’Ablo cross lines before, attacking Vlad’s friends and family or using them to get to Vlad.

Ignatius folded his arms across his chest “things aren’t always so black and white, your father was more than capable of hiding the evils he committed.” Vlad felt slightly nauseous, evil? That was a hard way of describing something. Even if Vampires were killers by nature, they weren’t completely evil. Atleast not all of them.

“And don’t go blaming it on me, your father was always a bit of a sadist.” Vlad shook his head, trying to push the doubt from his mind. His father wasn’t like that. “You’re lying” Vlad said “am I?” the silver haired vampire took several steps towards Vlad “child, do you think I just turn anyone who comes asking to become a vampire?”

“Well, no…” Vlad said, “Let me make one thing clear, I don’t have that many children. In fact your uncle is the last vampire I made.” The ancient vampire now stood two feet from the boy “and the ones I did turn were either ones I sought out or tested.”

“Tested?” Vlad inquired “of course, mother drilled the concept of power and strength into our heads from fledgling hood.” He chuckled darkly “I’m not going to let some little weasel worm their way in because they want to ‘live forever’. I’m going to make sure they can handle being a vampire.”

“How?” the boy asked, last time Vlad checked, there was no way to test run being a vampire. So there wasn’t a way to test someone’s response to becoming a vampire. Unless Ignatius turned them and then killed the ones that failed.

“I had them hunt and kill” Vlad felt his body stiffen “I’ve only had ten other vampires complete that test, your father was one of them.” Vlad’s heart skipped a beat, ten other vampires. Ten other family members who probably hated his guts just as much as Ignatius did. And it sounded like they had no quarrel killing either.

“What makes my dad so different?” the boy asked “the others chose strangers, people they didn’t know. People who didn’t matter to them. Just like most vampires.” Vlad swallowed “your father chose a family member,” another few steps, bringing the bounty hunter closer to Vlad. He leaned down, locking his eyes with Vlad’s “his victim was his own mother, the very woman who bore and raised him.”

The vampire snarled “if he had that little sympathy for his own mother, what makes you think he’d have any for you.” Vlad took a step back “no, I know my dad! He wasn’t a monster, he wasn’t like you!”

“About that, you are correct.” Ignatius grinned, revealing sharp fangs “he is worse than I, he may only be a child when compared to Em, but Tomas is equally as mad and power hungry.” Vlad clenched his jaw. Without a moment’s hesitation, Vlad threw himself at the older vampire, intent on landing atleast one punch.

Ignatius merely stepped back, moving himself out of the boy’s path. Then, with trained ease, he grabbed Vlad’s outstretched wrist and pulled it behind the teens back at an uncomfortable angle. The vampire’s other hand quickly restrained Vlad’s free arm.

The elder leaned down so that his face was next to Vlad's “lesson one when moving to attack someone” he begins in a low hiss “take them by surprise, otherwise they’ll just dodge or counter.” The silver haired vampire pushed Vlad away from him, the boy stumbled a few feet before correcting himself.

By the time Vlad had already looked back, Ignatius had already started back the way they’d come. “There’s nothing left for us to do here, we should get moving.” Vlad stood there, rubbing his shoulder and watching the silver haired vampire walk away.

 

* * *

 

 

Vlad stuck his hands into the front pocket of his sweatshirt as he followed close behind Ignatius. The silver haired vampire would occasionally cast a glance at the boy. Vlad wagered it was to make sure he hadn’t darted off somewhere.

As Vlad watched the older vampire in front of him, a thought came to mind. “Hey, Ignatius” Vlad said, the vampire only made a small noise of acknowledgment. “What do you know about my uncle and D’Ablo?” the silver haired vampire stopped dead in his tracks.

He turned to face the boy “my, my… that hardly seems like something that uncle of yours would talk about. Where did you hear about it?” Vlad darted his eyes away “was it D’Ablo? That man never has been able to keep quiet about certain things, his love life being one.” Vlad shook his head “it was Jasik” the boy said.

“Really?” the vampire questioned “well, it seems the little thief needs to be reminded not to talk about things he knows little about.” Vlad recalled Jasik had been honest enough with him. Saying he knew little about it but that it was somewhat common knowledge in Elysia. Common knowledge that no one had told Vlad.

“So, they didn’t date?” Ignatius lets out a chuckle “oh no, they did, much to your father’s chagrin.” Vlad pursed his lips “because of the rumors, right?” the ancient vampire shrugged “that was part of it, yes…” Ignatius turned and continued walking “just part of it?” the teen questioned.

“Your father was never that open minded to some of the more…” the bounty hunter paused before continuing “untraditional aspects of Elysia.” The boy began questioning what 'untraditional' meant in the terms of vampires society and then immediately regretted doing so. The young Pravus shoved the thoughts and images, that where brought up by that term, into a closet in his mind and locked the door. There were somethings he didn’t want to think about.

“Five hundred years and he still couldn’t grasp the fact that things were different in Elysia.” Ignatius mumbles, “Even your uncle caught on quicker.” Vlad looked away “he always tended to follow humanity’s old ways of doing things.”

Vlad heard the vampire ahead of him chuckle “god, I can’t count the amount of times Em had to beat respect into his head when it came to female vampires.”

“Beating? As in literally hitting him?” the crimson eyed vampire raised an eye brow “what, do you think you can just talk important lessons like that into someone’s head?” Vlad rubbed the back of his neck “well I certainly would try talking first.” The vampire sighs “kid, sometimes a man just needs a physical reminder that a five foot tall female can suplex him into the next millennia.”

The teen found himself recalling something D’Ablo had said back in Stokerton a year prior. Perhaps it was part of his crumbling mental state or maybe it was just a common phrase in Elysia. But it suddenly made a bit more sense, considering how easy it probably was for one to be ripped to shreds by an angry vampire. “And your father definitely needed that reminder, several times.” Vlad pursed his lips, “and mother is more than willing to do what she must.”

“Mother?” Vlad asked “I thought you were talking about Em?” Ignatius once again stopped dead in his tracks “god lord, I beg of you, you must be joking.” Vlad shrank back “I’m sorry?” he squeaks out, unsure if he’d just hit a nerve or something.

Ignatius quite literally face palmed as he mumbled in what Vlad thought was Latin. “Your uncle must be the worst teacher to ever exist.” Vlad furrowed his brow, unsure of what Otis’ ability to teach had to do with this.

“Has he told you nothing about your own family?” Vlad shook his head, “good lord” the crimson eyed vampire pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing aloud. “You’re telling me, you not only didn’t know about me, but you don’t know about Em and the rest of your family?” Vlad nodded “the only extended family I know is my mom’s half and they don’t exactly like me either…”

Ignatius shook his head “when we get back to the flat, I’m going to fill you in.” Vlad blinked, looking more than a little surprised “why?” Vlad asked, the silver haired vampire glared down at him “kid, trust me, you’re going to want to know how to navigate this family.”

Crimson eyes looked over Vlad “and trust me, you’re already enough of an embracement as is.” Vlad folded his arms across his chest. He would have liked to come up with some witty counter or something. But unfortunately, he was sure Ignatius was right. And he was also sure, at some point, he’d be dealing with another pissed off member of his family.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> truth be told, this isn't much. it's more of a slight transition chapter then anything story building.

The safe popped open with a loud click, Jasik licked his lips nervously. Opening safes had always been cause for some anxiety, especially when they belonged to other vampires. It didn’t take a genius to figure out they didn’t like people snooping or taking their things. Hence, some safes ended up having hidden red glyphs or some other form of traps.

Jasik moved the thick metal door open slowly, checking for any sign of wires or anything that seemed to glow a bright red. He saw nothing of the sort, fortunetly, and slowly opened the safe door all the way.

“Anything?” D’Ablo asked, the vampire moved to look away from the closed office door. Jasik scanned the items in the safe. Jewelry, a few gold bars, an open case of pink glass orbs, and a single file.

The vampire reached in and pulled out the slim folder and handed it to D’Ablo as the council president walked over. Jasik looked back at the content of the safe. He would have taken some of it, just for extra payment, if not for D’Ablo’s insistence that things be left as undisturbed as possible.

The vampire in black slipped it into his bag, “is that all?” the thief nodded and slowly closed the safe’s heavy door. “Seems we’ve been having decent luck tonight.” The thief said in a hushed whisper “yes, I feared most of what we found would have already been hidden somewhere else or destroyed entirely.”

Jasik looked from the safe to D’Ablo’s bag and then to the vampire’s face. He took in a deep breath and asked “what is it we’re looking for?” the council president regarded the thief quietly “Jasik, the less you really know, the safer you are.” He warns “you’re better off knowing nothing rather than everything.”

D’Ablo then turned, quietly opening the office door. He poked his head out before moving out into the empty hallway. Jasik followed quietly “I should atleast know something, I’m the one doing the thieving after all.”

“Yes, that may be true.” D’Ablo said “but trust me, you’re not doing yourself any favors by getting curious.” Jasik parted his lips to speak, but memories flitted back to him. Images of his sire standing over him, eyes narrowed and fangs bared. Something he wouldn’t have seen if he weren’t so curious to know what he’d been hired to get.

“Is it something related to Tomas?” the vampire in black glanced back before giving him a single answer “yes” Jasik looked back at D’Ablo’s bag, he wondered briefly what could be so important that vampires would decide to burn and destroy the information.

Elysia had always been keen on keeping records of nearly everything they could. Most vampires in the political class weren’t any different. But to be willing to destroy records that were also deemed important usually meant there was something in them, something that vampire didn’t want anyone else to know.

 

* * *

 

D’Ablo opened the door to the apartment and glanced around. No blood shed, that was good. The furniture looked to be in one piece as well, that was also good. Jasik walked in after him, the thief closed the door behind him and glanced over towards the kitchen table.

“To my knowledge you’ve got about five cousins, three under Eli and two spread between-” D’Ablo interrupted the vampire “what’s this?” both half breed and bounty hunter looked over at them. “Ah, your back.”

“You guys have any luck?” Vlad asked, the boy looked exhausted. D’Ablo briefly wondered if it was from the long walk or Ignatius’ possible lecture. “You’re ex neglected to inform the boy of his own family.” Ignatius said. D’Ablo tensed at the us of ‘ex’, then his grit his teeth. “Was it not possible to use Otis’ name” he asked.

The vampire walked over and looked over Vlad’s shoulder, there was a piece of paper laying sideways with a make shift family tree on it. Names, just over twenty of them, were scribbled messily in their proper places. He could also make out marks, their Vampiric names if D’Ablo was correct

“It doesn’t matter, the boy already knows.” The corner of D’Ablo’s mouth visibly twitched “oh?” he looked down at Vlad “did Otis talk about it?” he asked, slightly curious. “No…” Vlad glanced to Jasik, who looked like he was about to bolt.

“He didn’t?” D’Ablo looked slightly shocked “then who-” he glanced back at Jasik “you told him?” the thief shrugged “why? You know hardly anything.” The young vampire pursed his lips “well… I actually thought he already knew when I brought it up.”

“Turns out, he didn’t know.” D’Ablo looked back to Vlad “does your uncle just not talk about Elysia?” Vlad rubbed the back of his neck “nothing really aside from politics and lessons.” Vlad explained, the council president shook his head “you’re uncle really does belong in politics, kid, that man is not suited to be a teacher.”

Vlad furrowed his brow “I think he does a good job.” D’Ablo folded his arms across his chest “Vladimir, you’re family.” He said flatly “any good opinion you have is automatically null because of that.” The boy glared at him “trust me, he may have fun doing it, but he’s better suited for Elysian politics, like the rest of your family.”

Vlad furrowed his brow, the rest of his family? Was everyone else involved in Elysia, council members? Presidents? How much control did Em really have? The boy pursed his lips, recalling that Ignatius just seemed to be a bounty hunter at most.

Even then, he’d lived for around eight centuries. He could have run a council at some point or been part of one. Although, Vlad wondered if Ignatius even had the patience to deal with his fellow vampires.

Vlad yawned, feeling the night’s events catching up. “Get to bed, we’re leaving tomorrow night, so you should rest.” Vlad nodded and pushed his chair back, he glanced back at the paper again. Wondering how long it would take before any one of those names came barreling into his life to fuck things up even further.

D’Ablo sat there, his grey eyes watching the boy’s form as he feel asleep. Jasik draped a blanket over him and walked over, emerald eyes betraying his own exhaustion. “If it’s alright with you, I think I’ll head to bed myself.” The thief said, D’Ablo nodded.

“You should go too, I can see it written plain as day on your face.” The council president opened his mouth to counter Ignatius, but the bounty hunter didn’t let him speak. “I’m leaving for New York City tomorrow. I won’t be here to help keep watch, you need to rest.” Jasik nodded in agreement “look, I have things I need to go over.”

“And they can wait till later, with the situation were in, you don’t need to risk collapsing from exertion. Sleep.” The thief tugged on the collar of D’Ablo’s shirt, the vampire glared “I’ll be fine.” Both vampires rolled their eyes “for fucks sake, don’t be stubborn, get to bed.” Ignatius said.

Jasik glanced at Ignatius, then to D’Ablo “Kid’s gonna be a lot less afraid of you if he thinks you have narcolepsy.” The young vampire said, D’Ablo glared at him for a moment before standing and trudging up the steps like a grumpy child. “If you want I can read you a bed time story” Jasik said “fuck off” the thief smirked.

“You realize the kid’s probably lost most of his fear for D’Ablo, right.” Ignatius pointed at the sleeping boy. The younger vampire just shrugged and yawned one more time. “Yes, I know” he said “between what I’ve told him and what he’s seen, I’m surprised he can still take D’Ablo even remotely serious.” The thief shrugged “that boy is just plain stupid, that’s probably why.” Jasik tilted his head to the side “maybe so…”

“Then again, he hasn’t lived a hundred years. It’s possible he may get smarter as the years go on.” Jasik said, a hand running through his messing brown locks. “He’s still a child, and children need time.” The thief said “a bit of discipline wouldn’t have hurt the kid. Raising him in Elysia wouldn’t have been too bad either…” the older vampire trailed off, “and would have probably killed him, you know how Em is with this stuff.”

The bounty hunter shrugged and glanced off towards the stairwell, “you should head off to bed yourself, I’m waking you up in three hours.” The thief nodded and moved towards the steps “are you sure you don’t want to turn back with me?”

Jasik paused, his foot resting on the bottom step “knowing D’Ablo, this will likely get you injured or killed.” Jasik looked back “I think I’ll be fine, besides, someone has to make sure D’Ablo and the kid don’t end up killing each other.”

“If they do, is that really your problem?” “Probably not,” the thief shakes his head, “but I’ve decided to atleast keep the kid from following off the deep end with D’Ablo.”

There was a long pause, one that could probably have been measured on a watch. Then Ignatius spoke “Tomas will kill you to get to the boy, and so will D’Ablo, if it comes to it.” Jasik stiffened “I’m well aware of that, but I’m willing to take that risk.” The young vampire’s feet made not a sound as he ascended the stair case, leaving Ignatius in the dimly lit kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Vlad looked out the window of the taxi as it passed through the streets. His onyx eyes focused on the large metal tower in the distance. One he’d only seen in movies or on TV, the Eiffel Tower. Honestly, if someone had told him he’d be visiting Paris during his high school years, there was no way he’d believe them.

But it was true, here he was, in Paris. Although he’d much rather be at home, studying for a test or something, and not being dragged through London and Europe by a crazy vampire in search of his dead father.

The young Pravus found this odd however, considering he was sure that D’Ablo had said their next stop was going to be Siberia. It was possible he was just using Paris as a jumping off point and they’d be flying to Novosibirsk like he’d done with Otis his freshman year.

But then again, D’Ablo had a nasty little habit of lying, constantly. It was possibly they weren’t even headed for Siberia, or for Russia in general for that matter.

Vlad glanced over at Jasik, who was sitting in the backseat beside him. The thief looked uncomfortable and pissed off. For what reason, Vlad wasn’t entirely sure. But Vlad could tell something was bothering the thief.

 _“Hey, Jasik.”_ The thief turned his emerald gaze to Vlad in a moment of acknowledgment and then looked back out the window _“what is it, Vladimir?”_ he asked, the vampires voice slightly ringing through Vlad’s head. Even telepathy seemed to convey the thief’s displeasure.

Vlad pursed his lips _“is everything alight?”_ the boy inquired. Jasik looked briefly to D’Ablo, who sat in the passenger seat of the small cab. Vlad noted that D’Ablo looked tired, exhausted even. The young Halfling wondered if D’Ablo had really been sleeping while they were in London.

 _“No, but that is my problem, now yours.”_ The teen looked at the thief with confusion and worry _“what do you mean?”_ Vlad wasn’t stupid, he could tell something was up. _“Later Vladimir.”_ Jasik paused, green eyes moving back out the window _“when D’Ablo isn’t listening.”_ The boy pursed his lips, wondering what it had to do with the vampire in black.

 

* * *

 

 

The door to the small house closed with a click. It was oddly reminiscent of the apartment in London. Sparsely decorated and feeling less like a home and more like a hotel room. “Dawn is in a few hours, its best try to get some rest.” D’Ablo said, his steel grey eyes moving to Vlad “you’re both going out later.”

Vlad tilted his head to the side “we are?” he asked, “Where are we going.” D’Ablo leaned against a small counter “the catacombs beneath the city.” He said, Vlad instantly stiffened. That seemed to bemuse D’Ablo, since he smiled wickedly.

“Oh hush, you won’t find anything other than a few human bones and a group of vampires.” D’Ablo’s gaze moved to Jasik “ones that know Jasik fairly well.” Vlad looked back at the sandy haired vampire. “Thieves” Jasik said simply “there’s a unified group of them residing here in the city’s underground. Most of them are vampires, although humans do seem to join every so often and either wind up as meals or turned.”

Vlad looked surprised, not only had Jasik been working with other vampires, but they were a group. Vlad only thought that thieves joined together like that in movies and video games. Something about the whole aspect of sharing their yields usually didn’t seem like something that would be easy to handle.

“They know a lot of things about a lot of people. If anyone could possibly know anything about your father, they would be it.” D’Ablo said, Vlad’s onyx eyes landed on D’Ablo again “why didn’t you use them before?” the young Pravus questioned. If that group was supposed to be so useful and all knowing, why didn’t D’Ablo bother going to them before?

D’Ablo let out a long, drawn out sigh “I’m a council president, Vladimir.” D’Ablo said, gesturing to himself. “Even if I offered incentive, it’s doubtful they would have been so quick to help me. It’s even more doubtful they’d give me the right information.”

“They don’t exactly trust Elysia’s political figures.” Jasik explained. Vlad didn’t blame them one bit, considering how corrupt Stokerton and the rest of Elysia were. London’s president appeared to be just as unhinged as D’Ablo and Em was just plain awful.

“But there’s one problem with D’Ablo’s little plan of sending us down there to ask.” Jasik said, Vlad tilted his head to the side “what’s that?” he asked. Jasik pointed at himself “I’m dead to the rest of vampire kind.” He said with a clenched jaw. “That includes the group in the underground.” D’Ablo shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

Honestly, this was the first time in a nearly two weeks that Vlad had been reminded that Jasik and Ignatius should have died. Vlad had thought the thief and bounty hunter to be dead, the former because of him and the latter because his uncle was trying to protect him.

“Well, I’m sure they and your father would love to see you again, it’s quite the pleasant surprise to find out one’s son isn’t dead. I’m speaking from my own mother’s experience, after all.” D’Ablo said with a smirk. Vlad blinked, D’Ablo had a mom? The boy wondered if D’Ablo meant his human mother or his Vampiric mother.

Jasik set his jaw “D’Ablo, I might not even be let in to speak with father and the others.” The emerald eyed vampire countered, D’Ablo shrugged that off too. “It’s worth a try, better to ask and be rejected rather than to never ask at all.”

“And what are you going to be doing?” Vlad asked, D’Ablo smirked and held up his messenger bag “I have a few things I need to pour over. Reports and such from our time in London.” The Halfling found himself a bit worried “alone?” he asked. Ignatius had gone back to New York, leaving Vlad and Jasik with D’Ablo. An odd number that couldn’t mean someone was with D’Ablo at all times. Whether that be Vlad or Jasik.

D’Ablo waved of Vlad’s concerns “I’ll be fine.” He said “I’m armed to the teeth and Paris’ council members are all living relatively close. If something does happen, I can call for help and have assistance before anything horrible occurs.”

Vlad wasn’t exactly convinced “are you sure?” D’Ablo gave a curt nod and said “Vladimir, I’m five hundred years old, I can handle myself just fine.” He said.

D’Ablo then looked down slightly “now, I need you to give me your phone for a moment.” The council president held out his hand expectantly. Vlad furrowed his brow “why?” last thing he wanted was D’Ablo looking through his phone, for any reason. It wasn’t that Vlad had anything to really hide, it was just that he preferred his privacy.

“I have a few recordings I’d like you to listen to.” Vlad bit his lip, briefly recalling his little conversation with Jasik on their last day in London. When the thief had all but dragged Vlad from the apartment because D’Ablo had decided to pay Ignatius in… and now that thought was shoved into the closet at the back of Vlad’s mind. “Recordings of what?” he asked.

“A few of them are of your father, others some people you may know or want to hear from.” D’Ablo said “I’d say you might find them a bit useful.” Vlad pursed his lips and then pulled his phone from his coat pocket and handed it to D’Ablo.

The young Pravus watched closely as D’Ablo was working between his own phone and Vlad’s. It took several minutes, but D’Ablo eventually held Vlad’s phone out. The boy took it, sifting through to find about ten new audio files. Their dates all from the last few nights in London, but Vlad wondered if those were just download dates or if they were the actual recording dates.

Vlad looked back at D’Ablo “now, both of you, get rested up. You’ve got a long evening ahead of you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Vlad watched Jasik close and lock the front door behind him. The thief had a bag slung over his shoulder, a brown leather one with a long strap. It looked worn with age, something told Vlad it had seen better days. “Ready, Vlad?” the boy nodded, finding the use of the short version of his name a bit odd.

Most vampires he’d spoken with, even Otis, would use his full name. Even Jasik seemed to do the same, like ‘Vlad’ had been to insulting to even say for him. But Vlad guessed that people could change over time.

The younger vampire walked down the small flight of stone steps and started walking. Vlad followed, keeping an even pace with the vampire. The city around them was bathed in the soft glow of the setting sun and street lights.

The city looked just like it did in the movies. Old and oddly creepy. Even in what seemed to be closer to a residential district. Bathery didn’t look like this, it didn’t have a feeling of history or an over looming shadow. One that Vlad was starting to attribute to vampires.

It wasn’t too far off to guess that Elysia watched things closely. Humanity may not be under their control, but it seemed vampire kind liked to think they were.

Vlad looked again at the buildings and people around them. All scurrying about without a second thought.

There was a slight morbid feeling in Vlad, one that made him wonder how many would fall victim to a vampire. Becoming another creature’s next meal. He pursed his lips when a young woman in a business suit passed him by, her heels clicking along the pavement in hurried steps.

A strange and stark contrast to Jasik’s footsteps, Vlad noted. It seemed that vampires were supposed to be able to walk without a sound. As displayed by D’Ablo, who wore heavy looking boots and walked quieter than a mouse.

As the pair walked the streets, Vlad’s mind drifted back to the recordings on his phone. He’d woken up earlier then he probably needed to. It didn’t sound like anyone other than D’Ablo was even stirring in the house. So he’d decided to listen to one of the recordings. Picking one at random, he’d listened to D’Ablo and Ignatius ‘attain’ information from a man while in London.

That man had sounded sure that Tomas had been in London with in the last year or so and that Vikas was with him. Vlad wasn’t about to put his trust in that though, considering it sounded like D’Ablo was using threats to get the man to talk.

But a few names had stuck out to him. Ones that sounded odd and specific. The young Halfling hadn’t been able to ask D’Ablo anything before he and Jasik had left.

The boy’s eyes moved over to Jasik, “hey” he spoke aloud. The young vampire looked at him “do you know what the ‘Nightingale’ is?” emerald eyes widened as the vampire stopped dead in his tracks. “Where did you hear that name?”

The tone in Jasik’s voice sounded a bit frightened “it was on one of the recordings, I listened to one of them earlier.” The vampire looked around for a moment before locking eyes with Vlad “Nightingale is the vampire we’re going to attempt to meet with.” Jasik answered in a low voice. “And my father.” Vlad looked up at Jasik, eyes wide with surprise.

“He turned me as well as many others, most of them are the vampires working amongst the group. His children and my brothers and sisters.” The teen rubbed the back of his neck “so, he’s like your boss as well?” this earned the boy a nod.

“Does he know you’re still alive?” Vlad inquired. His question made Jasik fall silent for a moment. The thief began walking again, green eyes staring straight ahead. “It’s a bit hard to say.” He said, sounding a bit upset “Father knows a lot of things. And I’d like to think that if he did know, he would have sent for me and had me brought back to London or Paris to be protected from Stokerton and Em while things were sorted out.”

Vlad saw the thief’s shoulder’s slump “but he was also against my decision to take up D’Ablo’s offer and go to Stokerton for the work.”

Vlad’s eyes moved down to his feet as he walked “and Mina?” Jasik blinked “Mina?” he let the name roll off his tongue “forgive me, but she doesn’t sound familiar.” Jasik admitted “if she was a vampire, she probably joined after I left.”

‘Left’… why was it that his word choice made Vlad feel like Jasik didn’t want to bring up the fact he’d nearly died.

“Is this why you’ve looked so upset since we got here?” Vlad asked, Jasik let out a long sigh “yes, but you must understand, Vlad, that…” the thief pauses and takes a quick look around before turning into an alley way. He signals for Vlad to follow as he walks into the shadows. “I’ve been considered dead for well over a year now. They’ve probably already had the funeral, already came to terms with my death, and accepted things the way they are.

Vlad watched the vampire reach out and touch the wall at the end of the alley way. A glyph briefly glowed bright blue “and here I come, about to show up and drudge up every feeling and emotion they’ve tried to bury.”

The young Pravus stumbled back as the ground began to descend, forming a dark, stone stair case. Vlad looked to Jasik, who stood at its opening, expectantly. “Shall we?” he gestured down to the darkened passage way. Vlad bit his lower lip and set foot on the stair way, following the thief down into the darkness.

 


	15. Chapter 15

The young Pravus was pleasantly surprised to find the tunnel system they had entered to be lacking in skulls and bones. He wasn’t exactly hopeful of walking through winding, dark, and hallways with the empty eye sockets staring after him.

And though the hallways were winding, the absence of light seemed to also not be a problem, considering gas lamps line the left wall, casting an eerie flickering glow on the worn stone. Vlad would occasionally pause just long enough to look down a darkened passage way, where the lights didn’t lead.

He wondered if there were other vampires lurking in the underground. If there were other thieves wondering around, keeping watch for any unwanted visitors. Unwanted visitors like Vlad, who had no real business being down here.

Vlad bit his lip and looked at Jasik, who was walking beside him. The emerald eyed vampire was eyeing the young Pravus closely as they walked.

It didn’t take Vlad long to understand why. Vlad was probably one of the least stealthy vampires in existence and the sound of his foot falls bouncing off the stone ways proved it. Growing up amongst humans hadn’t exactly allowed him to become well versed in the art of stealth.

He wondered, considering Jasik and D’Ablo, if this was a skill he’d eventually pick up naturally. Well, supposed to pick up naturally, Pravus or not, Vlad still wasn’t exactly sure what he’d learn to do. And if this stealth thing was a natural vampire ability, well he was as good as screwed.

Vlad let out a long sigh and spoke up in a soft whisper “sorry” Jasik looked at him, confusion evident on his face “sorry?” the young vampire questioned “sorry for what?” Vlad looked down at his feet as he continued walking.

The thief was silent for a moment, as if surprised it was that obvious. “Yes…” Jasik said cautiously, then quickly continued “but I don’t think it’s your fault, necessarily.” Vlad didn’t look at him “you were raised amongst humans, many of which do not use stealth as a normal ability for day to day life.”

The young Halfling furrowed his brow, not sure if Jasik was trying to help or not “you’re also young, in terms of speaking, technically you’re still a fledgling. One with a lot to learn.” Vlad looked back to Jasik “Fledgling?” he asked, he couldn’t recall hearing that term before.

“A young vampire, usually one who has yet to learn the spoken version of Elysian.” Vlad let out a huff “I guess that was a long time ago for you, wasn’t it.” Jasik chuckled “not really, I myself am only a century and a half. Compared to many of my siblings, I’m still just a babe.” Siblings? Jasik had siblings?

“And, to be honest with you kid, I grew up learning the ways of a thief, even before becoming a vampire.” Vlad cocked his head to the side “really?” Jasik nodded “did the vampire that turned you take care of you or something.” The thief smiled “no, I was raised by my human parents. It was my own father who passed down everything he knew.”

Vlad wet his lips, before asking “how did you become a vampire?” he recalled the story from Otis’s letter about his father and uncle.

Jasik’s smile fell “that is a story for another time, little one.” Jasik said, “preferably after a few drinks.” Vlad looked down, feeling bad for asking. He recalled that Otis’ story hadn’t exactly been a happy one either. Was that just how it was for vampires? The memories of their creation unhappy and painful.

Jasik clucked his tongue, drawing Vlad’s attention back to him “hey, how about I give you a few lesson later on. I doubt we’ll really need them for anything later on, but it’s better to learn now and have that skill when then need arises.” Vlad smiled and nodded “yeah, thanks.”

 

* * *

 

After another four turns down the long corridors, the lights came to an end not too far in front of the duo. Jasik took in a deep breath as they approached a metal door set into the stone wall. Vlad noted the signs of rust covering the surface, possibly from the damp air of the underground.

Jasik placed a hand on Vlad’s shoulder, halting the boy in his steps “kid, wait” the thief said. Vlad looked at him, waiting for the vampire to continue “there are a few things we should go over before entering.”

Vlad nodded, listening carefully “Father and the other’s might not be as welcoming as I hope they might.” He admitted.

“Why? Aren’t you their family?” Vlad questioned “yes, but Father was less than thrilled with me when I took on D’Ablo’s offer.” Jasik then moved to begin straightening his clothing “and there is also the fact that I’ve been perceived as dead for a year or so. It’s not going to sit well with them to know that I’ve been alive this entire time.”

Vlad nodded “so, just in case, do not expect this to go well. Hell, don’t expect us to even get in the door.” Vlad nodded “and one more thing.” Jasik looked Vlad over before speaking again “if we do get in, don’t go wondering around and don’t go asking questions. We are not killers by default, but we will strive to protect each other.” Vlad saw a shadow pass over Jasik’s face “even perceived threats are treated seriously, so be careful and don’t do anything stupid.”

Vlad nodded, slightly fearful of what might happen if he so much as breathed wrongly. But he could do that. Just sit quietly and let Jasik do all the talking. He knew these people, knew how they worked and what to say. Vlad was definitely a stranger, some they didn’t know and couldn’t trust.

“Anything I should know about your dad?” Vlad asked, Jasik was quite for a moment. Thief sighed and spoke “he’ll probably be upset with me for most of this, even more so for bringing you here.” Jasik wet his lips again “but understand he isn’t necessarily a bad man, just…” the thief smiled slightly “well, he’s an old man. One doesn’t live twelve hundred years and keep their sanity completely intact, sadly to say.”

Vlad gapped, twelve hundred years? That was older than Vikas, two hundred years older than Vikas. Vlad then wondered how many other vampires were out there and were pushing a millennia. How many others were nearing Em’s age? If he’d live that long, long enough to see the world change, evolve and grow.

Jasik then turned, slowly walking towards the metal door again. Vlad saw the thief’s body stiffen with each step he took. Vlad followed close behind him, his eyes looking at the door.

Jasik hesitated for a moment, his hand just mere inches from the door. There was a black mark on the door, an Elysian name. Jasik swallowed his fear and pressed his hand to the mark, it glowed just slightly.

Vlad noticed the absence of a door knob, just like in Siberian, this door was only able to be opened by vampires. The door slid open and Vlad saw Jasik’s body relax some. Jasik took a few steps in and stopped, Vlad followed after. His onyx eyes catching a few glimpses of the room beyond. 

It was small, hexagonal, and the walls were made of stone. Though it seemed someone had painted them a midnight blue recently. And the floor was stone, just like the wall, but covered mostly with a rug.

In the center was a desk, occupied by a brunette woman with short hair. She wore all black in the form of jeans and a t-shirt. Her icy grey eyes moved from the work to Jasik. They then widened in shock “Jasik?” her voice cracked, “no, this isn’t possible.”

The chair scooted back and the woman stood and rushed around the desk. Vlad wondered if she’d failed to notice him do to seeing Jasik. The woman practically threw herself at Jasik, giving the thief little time to move his arms out and return the hug. “It’s good to see you too, Lynnette.” He said with a sad smile.

“We thought you were dead, my god, what happened to you? Where the hell have you been?” Jasik gently pushed her back “it’s a long story, one I don’t have time to go into detail.” The young vampire sighed “and I need to speak with Nightingale.” Lynette nodded “of course, right, he’d want to see you.” She turned “I’ll go get him, you wait right here.” Vlad watched the woman scurry off though a set of large double doors behind the desk.

Vlad came to stand beside Jasik “well, that wasn’t so bad.” The young Halfling said, “Give it time, that was just one of them.” Jasik said, eyeing the doors “and it’s my father’s reaction that I’m worried about.” Vlad continued to look around the room, a few paintings and decorations were set up on the walls and a few floral house plants added color to the room. “Do you expect the rest to be angry?” Vlad questioned.

“Not really angry, but upset and confused. I expect them to not trust me.” Jasik answered “I’ve been missing from this place for a year, and my miraculous return is bound to raise a few questions.

The woman came running in, “Nightingale wants you in his office, now.” Jasik nodded and started for the doors. Vlad took a step to follow, but the woman put her hand up “but your companion has to stay out here.” Vlad shrank back, so he had been noticed.

Jasik took a deep breath “alright” he looked at Vlad “remember what I told you, don’t wonder off and behave.” The boy watched the vampire then leave through the doors.

Vlad looked nervously back at the woman “I guess I can just sit somewhere and quietly wait, if you want…” Vlad said, hopping she wouldn’t kick him out into the dark hall way to wait for Jasik. Lynette gestured to a few chairs sitting against wall behind him. The boy said nothing as he walked over and took a seat.

 

* * *

 

Jasik opened the door slowly, the handle felt familiar and slightly welcoming in his hand. But the feeling that hung in the air wasn’t, his entire body feeling tense as he set foot in the small study.

The young thief closed the door behind him and turned his body fully to face the tall man standing in front of the large oak desk. Neat stacks of paper covered its surface, Nightingale was meticulous about his work. No matter what it was, it was done right and done as neat as possibly.

“Sir” Jasik said, waiting for his father’s response, the vampire crossed the room in a few long strides and pinned Jasik against the door with his forearm. The younger vampire didn’t fight it, he wasn’t exactly expecting a warm welcome with open arms.

Nightingale grabbed Jasik’s arm with his free hand and began examining the vampires mark. Hazel eyes studied every part of it, as if there would be any indication that the mark was a fake. That the vampire in front of him was not his son.

The vampire let his wrist go and pulled his arm away from Jasik’s chest “I want an explanation.” Nightingale demanded. Jasik nodded “of course, sir.” The thief said, forcing himself to remain calm as he walked over to one of the chairs that sat across the desk.

“I don’t’ have that much time, but I can atleast give you the short version.” The emerald eyed vampire said, Nightingale sat down in his chair, eyes focused on his son “I survived the knife wound to my chest, but I wasn’t in any condition to move, let alone travel anywhere.”

What Jasik didn’t want to say was that he’d been unconscious for months, not expected to recover enough to even function at the level of a human, let alone vampire. “I was ordered by Stokerton to keep silent, I had no way of contacting you or anyone else.” D’Ablo had decided to use the thief’s apparent demise as a way to get back at the boy, Jasik knew that much.

Leaving him nothing more than a ghost while many in Elysia mourned his passing and tried to move forward. “I’ve stayed in new York since then, under Stokerton’s watchful eye, of course.” Of course, because D’Ablo didn’t want Jasik getting in the way just then. After the trials were over, the council could have cared less, but until then, Jasik might as well have been under house arrest.

“And now?” Nightingale questioned, Jasik bit his bottom lip “I’m doing a bit more work for D’Ablo.” He said. The corner of the ancient vampire’s mouth twitched “of course…” he hissed, “I warned you about D’Ablo, Jasik. I told you it was bad to even consider an offer from any political members of Elysia without my impute.” Jasik nodded “yes I know.” The thief admitted.

“I was foolish, stupid.” He sighed “I should have listened, I should have avoided D’Ablo.” Jasik leaned against the arm of the chair “but it’s a bit late for that.” Jasik said “I’m here because D’Ablo thinks you might be able to help us track down someone.”

Nightingale leaned back “who?” the young thief took in a deep breath “Tomas Tod.” The name seemed to make the ancient vampire turn to stone, that’s how stiff his body went. “No, Jasik, I don’t care what D’Ablo’s offering, you turn back from this one.”

“Why?” Nightingale stood and walked over to one of the cabinets that lined the wall “you know what happened to Killian, don’t you?” Jasik nodded, the sudden feeling of tears pricking his eyes catching him by surprise “yes, I was made aware after the council swore me to silence.”

“You know what he was doing when he was murdered?” Jasik shook his head, Nightingale dug through a neat row of files “he was working for Em, attempting to help her do the same.” Jasik swallowed “he got to close, and they went after him.” a file hit the desk in front of Jasik “it was one of the hardest missions we had to preform, just to get his body out of the hands of the slayers that found him.”

Jasik’s stomach turned when nightingale opened the folder, he forced his gaze away from the picture of his brother’s throat. Which had, no doubt, been torn open by another vampire. “They will kill you too, Jasik, you risked death once. Why push luck a second time?”

Jasik didn’t speak “Jasik, answer me, you have no reason to do this. If that companion of yours was sent to keep you from running, he won’t be a problem to take care of.”

The thief tensed “that boy is no threat, sir.” Jasik said quickly. Vladimir may be a slight nuisance, even to Jasik. But he wasn’t about to let the kid get killed because he was misidentified as a threat. “In fact he is far from it, he’s the one who needs to know about his father.”

Nightingale started for the door “are you telling me you brought Tomas’ son, one of Em’s decedents, down here?”

Jasik shrank back “yes” he said and then pushed himself up “but like I said, he’s been mostly isolated from Elysia, he knows little of the vampire world and has no connections to his family outside of an uncle.” One could count Ignatius, technically, but they weren’t exactly close. Atleast not that Jasik had seen while in London.

“And it wasn’t like I had the choice, D’Ablo forced me to bring him with me, for whatever reason, I don’t know.” Though Jasik had a clue, he was sure D’Ablo wasn’t exactly thrilled to be dealing with Vlad while he was working through paper work.

“And I wasn’t about to just leave him out in the open, alone, in a foreign city.” D’Ablo on the other hand, probably would have. But Jasik had atleast some sympathy for the kid. It may have been the boy’s mind control that put him in the current situation he was in, but Vladimir wasn’t the only one at fault.

“Father, I know I’m not in the position to be asking for favors. I know I’ve screwed up, broken rules. But this has to end, Killian shouldn’t have died for nothing. A vampire like Tomas shouldn’t be allowed to continue like this. Please, if you know anything, just tell me!”

 

* * *

 

Vlad leaned back in the seat, board out of his mind at that point. The boy was now regretting not bringing anything to keep himself preoccupied, he’d been waiting for over an hour for Jasik to get back.

Vlad was starting to wonder if he’d be waiting all night, he really hopped not. While none of the other vampire’s had approached him yet, he felt uneasy every time the woman at the desk would glance at him or a few vampires would gather in the room, holding a mumbled conversation in a language Vlad wasn’t fluent in.

The boy sighed and closed his eyes, he’d considered a nap, but his own paranoia had gotten the best of him.

The sound of the Vampiric language made him open his eyes and look around. No one had entered the room, but the woman was looking at him expectantly. Vlad sat up straight and stared at him, Lynette repeated the phrase.

All Vlad was able to give her was a black look. He didn’t know Elysian, atleast not its spoken form. He was able to recognize when it was being used by his uncle and Vikas, but that was about it.

“You must be a fledgling” Lynette said with a smile, “you seem to have no understanding of Elysian.” Vlad licked his lips, wondering if he should even have a conversation. “I can read it just fine,” he admitted. “Oh?”

The woman smiled, Vlad caught a glimpse of her sharp fangs “well that’s good, is Jasik teaching you well? I know he’s still young, but many of us are well taught when it comes to Elysia.” Vlad blinked, looking even more confused “uh, Jasik isn’t really teaching me anything…”

Lynette furrowed her brow “he’s not?” she asked, Vlad realized that she sounded shocked. “Is he not your sire, little one?” Vlad was quite for a moment, did she think Jasik had turned Vlad? “Uh, no he’s not, he’s more of a…” Vlad paused.

What was he to call Jasik? He doubted they were friends. After all, Vlad was the reason he’d nearly died in Stokerton. Even then, Jasik hadn’t attempted to kill him at any point in time, atleast not yet. But Vlad wasn’t sure he’d even been forgiven for the mind control incident.

The boy pursed his lips and spoke “friend” he decided to settle with that for now. Hopefully it wouldn’t raise any more questions.

“Oh” she asked, “is that with or without benefits?” Vlad furrowed his brow. Not sure what she meant from that.

The door behind the desk opened and Jasik stepped through “so?” Vlad asked, turning his attention to the other vampire. “I think D’Ablo might be somewhat happy.” Jasik said, Vlad stood and flung his back pack over his shoulder “I guess we need to get going then?”

The thief nodded, “it’s been good to see you Lynette, and I’ll be back soon.” The woman frowned.

“Hey, if you want to stay, I can take the information back to D’Ablo myself.” Vlad offered, the vampire shook his head “no, Vladimir it’s fine.” Jasik said.

“but-” Jasik shook his head again and walked over “besides, you have no idea how to navigate this city, do you?” Vlad considered countering the thief.

“Jasik, one more thing.” Vlad looked back over to the set of double doors. A tall man with russet brown skin and hazel eyes stood there. “Yes sir?”

Vlad saw the man hold up a sparkling blue pendant suspended on a gold chain. Jasik stared at it, green eyes locked on the familiar piece of jewelry “this was sent alongside the letter reporting your death.” Jasik walked of and reached for it. His fingers wrapping around the gem, as he pulled it from the man’s hand.

The thief slipped the necklace into his pocket, the man reached out and placed his hands on Jasik’s shoulders “be careful, I’ve already held your funeral once, don’t make me do that again.”

The young vampire nodded “I’ll try sir,” he then turned to Vlad “Ready?” the boy nodded and started for the door that led back into the tunnel system.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

D’Ablo’s pen scratched across the paper, leaving black lines and curves on the paper as he wrote. Around him lay open folders and scattered papers that took up most of the surface space on the kitchen table. D’Ablo could occasionally look back at one, his eyes scanning the various writings and languages, before returning to the note pad in front of him.

The vampire wondered how long it would take Tomas to pick up on his actions, if he hadn’t already. Tomas wasn’t an idiot, he’d know the moment other vampires reported missing paperwork and information connected to Alumno. And if he did know, it wouldn’t take the vampire too long to take action.

He’d just flipped to the next page in the legal pad when his phone chimed out, breaking the silence of the house. A message briefly flashed on the screen, one that D’Ablo wasn’t all that concerned about.

Chances where, it was Jasik, informing him that he and the boy were probably on their way back. D’Ablo wondered if they thief had managed to get anything of use.

The phone chime again, and then a third time. D’Ablo set his pen off to the side and let out a sigh as he reached for the device.

_[Msg] unknown sender: you’ve over stepped your bounds_

_[Msg] unknown sender: look outside_

_[Msg] unknown sender: Now!_

D’Ablo furrowed his brow, if not for the first message he would have thought this a wrong number. The council president stood and walked over to the window facing the street. He nudged the curtain to the side and looked out onto the dimly lit street.

A dark figure stood on the side walk, the street lights doing little to illuminate their face. D’Ablo furrowed his brow and looked back to his phone. The council president quickly typed up a reply and hit send.

_[Msg] Sender D’Ablo: Who is this?_

The phone in the figures hand lit up, D’Ablo watched as they slowly moved it up. The bluish light illuminating their features. D’Ablo felt his stomach drop, he knew those features. Tomas. “Shit!” he hissed out and turned on his heels.

D’Ablo quickly worked to gather the files and paper work, not caring to organize them. He didn’t have time for that. His eyes darted around quickly, he was aware that all of the doors had remained locked and the windows just the same.

But simple locks wouldn’t keep a determined vampire out for long. And D’Ablo wasn’t about to try running out side to escape, he doubted Tomas was here alone. There would be other vampires waiting outside. If he opened the door, they’d just pounce on him then.

D’Ablo rushed up the narrow stair way, he wasn’t about to just sit there at the table and wait for them to come barging in the doorway.

The vampire’s fingers fumbled with his phone, only able to use his one good hand, as he flicked down the contact list.

The phone rang a few times, far more than he liked, before a voice answered in French. D’Ablo didn’t give the male on the other end the time to finish his greeting “Alois!” he snapped quickly “if there’s ever a time for me to call in a favor, it’s now!”

“D’Ablo?” the man named Alois asked “I didn’t know you were coming to Paris, do you need a ride?” D’Ablo kicked the door to the master bedroom closed behind him “No, I do not!” D’Ablo snapped and laid the small stack on the bed.

His eyes looked around the room, a panicky expression taking over his face “I need you to send as many men as you can spare to my home here in Paris, it’s an emergency.” D’Ablo said, “Why? What happened?” Alois asked.

“I’ve gotten myself in quite the predicament.” Yes… predicament. That was a more proper way to say that he’d fucked up and gotten himself into some deep shit. He then put the phone on speaker and laid it atop the dresser. It took little effort to move the furniture in front of the door.

“I hate to say this, but the chance is, I might be dead when you get here.” D’Ablo turned his attention back to the files and paper work on the bed.

The council president walked back over and knelt next to the bed, his good hand pressing onto a glyph that marked the wall. A small compartment opened with ease and he grabbed the files, all but shoving them into the hidden compartment “if I am dead, there’s information hidden in the house on Alumno and Tomas.” D’Ablo then paused.

He licked his lips, finding his mouth had all but gone dry “and Tomas is probably here in Paris, I don’t know where he’ll go, but he’s probably still in the city afterwards.” The panel in the wall closed and D’Ablo bit down into his index finger.

Carefully, he marked the panel with a second glyph. One that would keep Tomas and his associates out.

As D’Ablo stood, heard the sound of the front door slamming open, no doubt kicked in. the council president bit down into his bottom lip, his fangs cutting deep. D’Ablo reached back, his good hand wrapping tightly around the handle of a revolver tucked in the waist band of his pants.

 

* * *

 

Vlad shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked beside Jasik, the boy’s onyx eyes occasionally moving back and forth between Jasik and his own feet. The walk back had been mostly quiet, especially through the underground tunnels.

It had left the boy some time to think about what he’d seen in the hide out. The excitement of just one of the vampires too see Jasik again, and the other’s request to not be forced to hold Jasik’s funeral had started to weigh on the boy.

The teen pursed his lips “hey Jasik” the boy squeaked out, the thief looked at him “yes? What is it?” Vlad bit his lip, looking nervous “I’m sorry for what happened in Stokerton last year.”

Vlad’s gaze shifted down “I didn’t realize things would go that horribly. That you and Ignatius would nearly die, that I’d put so many people in danger.”

A hand pressed down on the boy’s shoulder “look, kid, you don’t need to apologize.” Jasik said “it wasn’t your fault, we all made some stupid decisions that led to what happened.”

“but-” Jasik shook his head “kid, you did what you had to in order to survive. I would have done the same and so would D’Ablo and Ignatius.”

Vlad sighed, his eyes still locked on the ground in front of him. The whole thing still didn’t sit right with the boy. Every time he made a stupid mistake, it was his loved ones and those around him who suffered the most. It was nelly that D’Ablo had kidnapped, not Vlad. It was Otis who was tortured for months on end, not Vlad. It had been henry who had to suffer through multiple injuries for months afterwards because he’d been there to help Vlad.

Jasik stopped and turned to fully face Vlad, stopping the boy from going any further “Vlad, really just let it go. Dwelling on the past won’t change it.” Vlad looked up at the vampire and saw the pain in Jasik’s emerald green eyes.

“Trust me little one.” Jasik shook his head “you can look at the past from every possible direction, but it won’t change anything.”

Vlad wrapped his arms around himself, he could still feel the pain, the fear, and emptiness that he’d felt when he was in Jasik’s mind. It hadn’t really gone away with time, just faded ever so slightly.

The young Pravus was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he hadn’t noticed three black cars speed past them. But Jasik had, the thief spun, watching them drive through the empty, dark, streets. “Vladimir, we need to get moving, now.” Jasik said.

Vlad didn’t get a chance to question the vampire before Jasik grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and tugged him along. Vlad stumbled but managed to pick up his pace.

They rounded the corner, D’Ablo’s home less than a block away. Even from this distance, Vlad could see the outlines of the black cars. They had stopped in front on the home and several people got out. The one that caught Vlad’s eye though, was a middle aged man with dirty blond hair.

Jasik let Vlad go and took off in a sprint “Alois!” the thief shouted. Vlad bit his lip and took off after Jasik. The man in white stopped and looked at them. Vlad could feel the man’s eyes on him. “Sir” a woman spoke up.

Vlad followed his gaze to a female standing in the door way of the house, the much destroyed door way. It looked like someone had tried to rip the door off its hinges. Vlad looked to Jasik, who was already starting for the steps.

Vlad heard the stranger call for D’Ablo, followed by a string of French, which he didn’t understand. Vlad followed Jasik, as they ran up the narrow stair case. The scent of blood hung heavy in the air, the boy could definitely pick of D’Ablo’s scent, but there were others as well.

The young Halfling’s mouth gapped at the state of the master bedroom’s door. It was in the same state of near destruction that the front door was. D’Ablo leaned against the wooden frame, a pained grimace on his face.

Vlad’s gaze then moved over to the wall opposite the door. A man sat, slumped against the wall, a bullet hole coming out the back of his head. There was the scent of gun powder hanging in the air alongside the smell of blood.

D’Ablo held a blood soaked towel to his side, “it’s about damn time.” He hissed at the group. A few vampires pushed past Vlad and rushed towards D’Ablo. The council president gave then a disgruntled look as they tried to lead him towards the stairway “I’m fine” he snaps.

“What the hell happened?” the man in white stepped forward “I had a few visitors come by, not exactly the friendly type.” D’Ablo said, D’Ablo then limped back into the bedroom. There were another two bodies lying on the floor in there, as well as an empty revolver and a bloody knife.

Vlad looked back at the two bodies and then realized something “they’re still breathing.” He croaked out, “in a sense, yes” D’Ablo said, sitting himself down on the bed. Vlad watched the steel eyed vampire pull the towel away from his side.

There was a large gash just above his waist line. The council president’s vest and shirt were stained with crimson. The same vampires that D’Ablo had pushed away, returned to the council president’s side. One grabbing his arm while the other began examining his wound.

Vlad looked back, stiffening when he watched the man in white withdraw a knife from his coat. “What are you doing?” Vlad asked as Alois approached one of the men. “Dispatching them.” He said coldly.

The boy blinked and asked “why? Wouldn’t it be better to interrogate them or something?” D’Ablo sighed “I already know who sent these men Vladimir.”

“And it’s not like they will be doing much talking, little one.” Vlad flinched when Alois brought the knife down, burying it deep in the man’s chest. Seconds ticked by as he held it there, his dark brown eyes fixed on the man.

There was the faint sickening sound of metal scraping bone as the blade was pulled out and the man stood. “But they are still alive.” Vlad countered as Alois moved on to the second man in the room. “No, they aren’t, not really anyway.” D’Ablo said. Vlad gave the council president a questioning look.

Jasik stepped forward “Vladimir, vampires don’t exactly survive a bullet to the head.” The thief said “they wouldn’t have recovered, just stayed locked in a state between life and death until their bodies gave out from malnutrition or someone ended it.”

“It’s a mercy to end their lives now, rather than wait.” Vlad swallowed “so it would have been worthless to try and do anything?” the vampires all nodded.

The French vampire then returned from the hallway, probably do dispatch the one they’d seen outside the door. “None of these men have marks on their wrists, it appears they’ve all had they burned off at some point.” Vlad then noticed the man in white holding something in his hand “that’s not uncommon for Alumno.” D’Ablo hissed suddenly and glared at the other two vampires.

“We should get you to a hospital, that looks bad.” Vlad said, D’Ablo’s glare turned on the boy “no, I’ll be fine with some blood and a little bit of rest.” Alois shook his head “I think you’ll need a lot more than that.”

The man walked over, Vlad blinked, surprised to see no blood on his white suite. The boy honestly figured it must be hard to keep one of those clean. D’Ablo reached up and took the folded paper from the other’s hand and opened it “it was on the door.” Alois said as D’Ablo’s grey eyes widened.

“What is it?” Vlad asked, D’Ablo didn’t answer. Instead he pushed himself up and looked at Jasik “did you find anything of use?” the thief nodded slowly “good, go pack up.” D’Ablo ordered “I’ll get myself bandaged up and we’ll leave come night fall.”

Vlad saw a flash of fangs as the man snapped at D’Ablo in French. The boy stood there for a moment as the two began bickering in French. While Vlad was used to hearing the language, he knew little of it.

Vlad glanced at Jasik _‘do you know what they’re saying?_ ’ the boy asked through telepathy. Jasik visibly cringed in pain before walking a bite closer _‘Alois is attempting to convince D’Ablo to stay here in Paris for a few days. Just long enough to heal and get organized.’_

The teen looked back at the duo _‘and D’Ablo’s resisting?'_ ’ Jasik nodded _‘vehemently so’_ the thief sighed softly _‘leave it to D’Ablo to push himself beyond his limits and nearly get himself killed by Alumno._ ’ Vlad tilted his head to the side _‘Alumno? Who’s that?’_

Jasik got a fearful look on his face _‘that’s not something I can properly answer, Vlad, you’ll have to ask D’Ablo about that.’_

Vlad was about to press further, but D’Ablo shouting out “Fine! We’ll stay, just let us get things packed up!” interrupted him. Vlad watched with wide eyes as D’Ablo stormed out of the room, the vampire in white trailing behind him, still muttering something in French.


	17. Chapter 17

Vlad gave the vampire named Alois a quick smile as he took the glass of blood wine from him. The vampire in white looked home over for a moment before turning to place the bottle on the coffee table. It, like the rest of the room was brightly painted.

In fact, the entire house from what Vlad had seen was painted in bright pastel colors. It was odd to say the least, everything Vlad had seen related to vampires in Elysia seemed to focus on dark colors. The council buildings, while rich and ornate inside, were always dark and dimly lit. And whenever Vlad saw any vampires, they always seemed to be dressed in dark colors.

The more Vlad took in, the harder it became for him to think a vampire of any type lived here. It looked vaguely doll house like, or maybe like the home of someone’s grandmother.

The boy looked over at the window on the far wall, the curtains were drawn back to expose the streets of Paris. The window was actually rather large for one that belonged on the house of a vampire.

A creature which had little desire to experience the overabundance of sunlight.

Vlad looked back at the cup of blood wine, wondering if he should just set it down and leave it be for now. He felt like if he so much as jostled it the wrong way, it would spill and ruin the beige carpeting and the pastel blue couch he was sitting on.

Vlad then pursed his lips and spoke “I’m sorry sir, but who exactly are you?” the man turned his head, dark brown eyes focused on Vlad.

As he stared, Vlad was able to discern that this vampire appeared older than the rest. Like he’d been turned later in life, rather than in his mid-twenties or thirties.

“My name is Alois Dalcy, little one.” He smirked “and I lead the Parisian council.” Vlad huffed, that was just great, another council president. He sincerely hopped that this one wasn’t as crazy as the last.

“What where you doing at the house?” the brown eyed vampire shifted on his feet and spoke “D’Ablo called for my assistance, he was in quite the panic as he asked for my help.”

The vampire then took a seat on the couch across from Vlad and Jasik. The thief also shifted, though he seemed a bit uncomfortable. Vlad wondered if it was due to his work putting him in a less than favorable position with high ranking vampires.

“It was fortunate for him that I was no in a meeting, otherwise I would not have been able to make it on time or even receive his call.” Vlad swallowed and looked off towards the sitting room’s doors.

D’Ablo had not followed them in, instead, he’d gone off in another direction. The Stokerton council president had said nothing other than he’d be joining them shortly before vanishing.

“I don’t know what that old basterd’s gotten himself into, but it’s got to be something big if Alumno’s trying to shut him up.” Vlad found himself feeling a bit uncomfortable.

There was that word again, Alumno. He’d heard that a few times already and still had no clue what it meant. Or who it could possibly be.

Vlad licked his lips and then dared to chance taking a sip from the glass.

The boy pulled the glass away from his lips and coughed “what is this?” Vlad asked, he was more than sure it wasn’t blood wine. It was far too sweet and lacked the distinct taste of spices he was often used to.

“It is blood wine, is something wrong with it?” the French vampire asked “it doesn’t taste like blood wine.” Vlad said, moving to set the glass down on the white coffee table.

Both Jasik and Alois looked between the glass and Vlad before the president spoke “oh…” he said “it seems you are not informed that a few of the councils have their own take on blood wine.” Vlad blinked.

There were different types? All he’d ever tried was the blood wine in Siberia and the stuff Vikas brought with him to Bathery.

Vlad looked back at the glass, “it’s too sweet.” Vlad said, it felt like an understatement. In truth, it was that type of sweet where one taste made you want to vomit.

Jasik reached over, taking the glass in his hand and pulling it up to his nose. Vlad watched the thief jerk his head up “and it’s the alcoholic type.” He said, putting it down.

Vlad blinked “alcohol? There’s alcohol in blood wine?” he asked “in the normal stuff, yes but very little. But there are types were the alcohol concentration is raised considerably. But that’s more reserved for parties, rather than your typical evening in.”

The teen bit his lip “I’m not allowed to drink that stuff, I’m only sixteen.” The Frenchman tilted his head to the side “in Paris that is the minimum age for legal drinking, little one…” Vlad stared.

“He’s from America, Alois, legal drinking age there is about twenty-one” the three turned their heads to see D’Ablo standing in the now open door way. “Ready to join us, I see”

D’Ablo sighed “I wish, I could use a lot more than blood wine after tonight.” The steel eyed vampire said, he slowly walked over and handed a small stack of papers to the blond vampire.

Alois looked down at them and then back at D’Ablo “what is this?” the look on his face was that of someone who might have just been handed a portion of the Enigma Code and then asked to solve it in a short amount of time.

“The names and locations of all high ranking members of Alumno that currently reside in your jurisdiction.” D’Ablo said, “What do you want me to do with this?”

“Start making calls and arrest every single one of them, I’ve got evidence on a few that you can used to hold them for a while. A few you might be able to charge with treason and the like.” D’Ablo then walked over to Vlad and Jasik.

Stokerton’s council president handed over another small stack of papers to Jasik “Call Lizzy for me and give her all the names and information on these documents.” Jasik looked down, green eyes glancing over the list of names before he looked back to D’Ablo.

The thief nodded and stood, Vlad watched Jasik walk out of the room. He wondered what exactly D’Ablo was up to.

“And what about the others, D’Ablo?” Alois asked “I’ve already giving Stokerton a call, they’ll be moving forward soon, and I’m going to call the others and ask them to do the same.”

A dangerous look then flashed across D’Ablo’s face as he looked down at Vlad “and you,” D’Ablo pointed at the boy “sit still and don’t do anything!” he snapped. Vlad sank back “what’s going on?”

“Business Vladimir, there are things I must attend to before we leave the city. And it’s best you don’t get too involved in this right now.”


	18. Chapter 18

Vlad laid back on the couch, his earbuds stuck in his ears as music poured through. The young Halfling mindlessly flicked through his phone as he waited. At first he’d tried listening to some of the other recordings D’Ablo had put on his phone.

Unfortunately, it seemed D’Ablo had forgotten English was Vlad’s first and only langue. Well, aside from what little French he’d managed to lead from both school and his uncle and Vikas.

As it turned out, the rest of the recordings were either in Russian or what Vlad could make out as Elysian. Neither of which were languages Vlad had even come remotely close to understanding. But he was uncle to recognize his father’s, Vikas’, and even D’Ablo’s voice in the few he bothered to sit through.

Vlad opened his messenger app, deciding now would be a good time to respond to a few text messages from Henry and Nelly.

As the young Halfling tapped at the screen with his thumb, he glanced over in the direction of the sitting room door, which was still closed. None of the other vampires had yet to return and it had been a few hours since they’d all departed to take care of their respective lists.

Vlad sighed and had just hit send on another text, when the door opened and Jasik walked back in. Vlad sat up, tugging the earphones out and wrapping them around his phone.

Jasik walked over and practically threw himself down next to the young halting. Vlad looked at him, obviously a bit concerned.

“I never want to be stuck in a call with London council ever again.” The thief groaned out. “Why? What happened?”

The emerald eyed vampire looked at him “once I finished giving her the names and locations on the list, she asked where I got all the information. When I informed her it was D’Ablo, she goes off on a 45 minuet tirade about how much she hates D’Ablo!”

Jasik let out another groan “Not that I don’t agree with everything she told me, but that was just flat up unnecessary.”

Vlad stared at the thief before looking away “what even was the point of this?” he mumbled. Jasik ran a hand through his sandy colored hair “well, given D’Ablo’s nature, some mix of petty revenge to shake both Tomas and Alumno.”

The young Halfling huffed “I still don’t know what that even is.” Jasik regards the boy for a moment, but remains silent.

The door opens again and an exhausted looking D’Ablo steps through. “Jasik” he barks as he closed the door behind him. The thief straighten up “you said you managed to get some useful information from your father, didn’t you?”

Jasik nodded, Vlad watched him reach for the bag sitting beside the couch. One he hadn’t noticed until then. “Father informed me that Tomas came to him a few months back. Something about wanting to commandeer father’s services.” Jasik pulled a thin manila folder from the bag and flipped it open.

“What did my dad want?” Vlad asked “a bow, apparently.” The thief said, handing Vlad a small piece of paper with the sketch of an ornate looking weapon on it.

“According to Tomas, the object is made of gold and moon stone.” Jasik pulled another slip of paper out “your father seemed ready to pay anything that father asked to have it retrieved and handed over to him.”

D’Ablo reached over and took the sketch from Vlad “did your father take Tomas up on his offer?” the council president asked. Jasik shook his head “no, he rejected Tomas’ offer and informed the rest that they were to ignore any offer made by him.”

Vlad blinked, that seemed a bit harsh. “why?” the boy asked, “quite few reasons really, father typically doesn’t like to do work for known fugitives, politicians, or Alumno, and it just so happens you father is all of those.”

Jasik then set the open file down on the coffee table “and the area Tomas said the bow is in, is not an area many vampires wish to go.” Vlad leaned forward, looking at the neat lines of Elysian writing. “Where is it?”

“Germany” Jasik said with a sigh “some off the grid settlement in the middle of nowhere.”

D’Ablo let out a groan, one that told Vlad the president was annoyed “is there something wrong with this place?” Vlad asked “it’s cold.” Jasik smirked, earning a glare from D’Ablo.

“Firstly, fuck you. Secondly, I can handle the cold. We’re just going to be dealing with a particular group that’s a pain in the ass to everyone in Elysia.” The council president rubbed the side of his head “god, this is going to be a fucking nightmare.”

“What’s wrong with this group?” Vlad asked, D’Ablo and Jasik looked back to the boy “well, let’s start off with the fact this group is nothing more than a cult.” D’Ablo explains. “cult? There are cults in Elysia?”

Sure, vampires were old, some crazy, but to be involved in cults? Vlad wasn’t so sure.

He wondered though, were they the type to sacrifice animals to some weird horned god and hang out in cemeteries in the middle of the night? Hooded robs and strange symbols?

“Everyone wants to be accepted by someone Vladimir, vampires aren’t all that different. And Cults can provide that quick and easy.” Jasik said “and then they get out of hand and do something stupid, like kill for their leader or drink poison because they think the government is just gonna kill them anyways.”

“So, why do these guys worship?” Vlad asked “but they appear to follow some old Greek moon goddess.”

D’Ablo sighs, as if discussing this group was a pain in the ass. “It’s mostly female vampires, with a small handful of males joining them. Their entire faith is based of that of a long extinct breed of vampires.”

The young Pravus didn’t bother to hold back the look of surprise on his face, neither did Jasik. “There are other vampires?” the two asked, nearly in unison.

“There _were_ other types.” D’Ablo stressed “Elysia is the only remaining group on a large scale. The rest either died out completely or their numbers have dwindled horrible and we can’t find them.”

Vlad looked to Jasik, who still seemed just as surprised as Vlad. “How many of us are there?” D’Ablo leaned back, “it tends to change from decade to decade, but the last census revealed about a billion, worldwide.” Vlad’s jaw nearly dropped.

“A billion? You’re serious?” D’Ablo nodded “that’s what, a seventh of the world’s population?” Vlad was now starting to wonder how Elysia was able to keep its self-secret for this long. Someone had to notice the odd number of people doing weird things and only being active at night.

Someone other than the society had to be able to put together that the strange neighbor down the hall wasn’t entirely human or that the guy ordering sunblock in bulk wasn’t running a business.

“And what about that other group you mentioned?” “Extinct, atleast as far as Elysia’s concerned. We haven’t seen a single one in hundreds of years.” Vlad was sure that either meant they were dead or that they had found a way to remain hidden and unnoticed.

“What happened to them?” D’Ablo sighed again “The witch trials happened, many of their covens were based in Europe, where the trials were at their worst.” Vlad tilted his head to the side, there were witch trials in Europe? He didn’t remember that from history class. All he remembered was the one up Salem.

“These vampires were far too weak and far too obvious.” Vlad was now curious “too obvious?” the Halfling asked, “Explain”

D’Ablo tapped his forehead “these vampires, if I must be honest, couldn’t exactly be considered vampires by any real standards. One could make the comparison that they were witches, rather than vampires.”

Vlad blinked “they could do magic?” the boy asked, “If you want to call it that, then yes.” D’Ablo said, his tone sounding unimpressed by the idea. “Their abilities have been recorded and studied in the past.”

D’Ablo then locked eyes with Vlad, as if he were about to make a point “they were also weak.” He spate “for all their powers and abilities, one good injury to any part of their bodies would prove potentially fatal.”

The boy looked surprised and still a bit confused “if you were to say, stab me in the stomach with a knife, I’d just be pissed off and ready to return the favor.” A brief smirk crossed D’Ablo’s lips before he spoke again “on the other hand, if you stabbed one of them, they’d be on the floor writhing in pain and dying.”

“They were also blatantly obvious about their existence.” D’Ablo said, “Humans knew about them?” Vlad asked, the council president nodded “yes, but in their defense, bright blue tattoos area bit hard to cover up, especially back then.”

The boy wondered what tattoos had to do with vampirism. D’Ablo regarded the Halfling for a moment before speaking “it was part of their transformation, which took a good four to five years to complete and had a one in ten chance of failing.”

“A vampire’s transformation can fail?” both vampires nodded this time “it’s rare, but it can happen from time to time, and it’s always fatal.” Vlad swallowed, he wondered what the chances were for Elysian vampires.

“They also had the nasty little habit of openly using their abilities in front of humans, meaning the humans knew exactly what they were capable of and how to identify them.”

Vlad sat there quietly, trying to picture Vampires like the ones D’Ablo described. Vampires with magical abilities and tattoos on their faces. It was an odd image that his brain constructed.

“And I recall a few sources alleging their blood lust was practically nonexistent.” D’Ablo muttered, the young Pravus looked taken aback “really?”

D’Ablo nodded “allegedly yes, while a vampire like myself would need to completely exsanguinate a human for a full and proper meal, apparently they were able to sustain themselves on small, sparse meals.”

The Halfling couldn’t help but feel a bit cheated, it would be nice to not worry that he’d eventually be hunting down and killing humans.

“All of that combined made the perfect storm when the church began hunting down heretics and what they presumed to be evil witches. They had very few places to hide and no real willingness to fight.” D’Ablo met Vlad’s gaze again, as if he were implying something about Vlad.

“And this cult, it’s taking up these aspects and stuff?” the boy asked “somewhat, yes, while a vampire can’t change their genitive make up, they can take on different religious and cultural traditions.”

Vlad looked around the room again, wondering why D’Ablo wasn’t all that found of this group. They didn’t exactly sound dangerous, nor did it sound like they got in the way all that often.

“Why don’t you like them?” he decided to ask “for one; this group, like its influence, tends to be extremely pacifistic.” D’Ablo said “and what’s wrong with that.”

Both D’Ablo and Jasik looked at Vlad as if the boy had sprouted a second head. “That unwillingness to defend themselves is what got the first group killed in the first place.”

D’Ablo then yawned, as if the night’s events were starting to catch up with him “and secondly; dealing with them tends to be a bureaucratic nightmare.”

The council president then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Chances are, trying to talk to them is going because a head ache for all of us.”

“Why does Elysia let them keep running if they tend to be a problem?” Vlad asked “Vlad, Elysia is still a democracy, and they have the right to practice their own religion, just like every other vampire.” Jasik said.

“No matter how stupid.” D’Ablo mumbles.

The council president then yawns again, “So, I guess we’re heading to Germany, right?” D’Ablo nodded “your father was after that bow for a reason, if we can figure out why, we just might get a clue taking us one step closer to finding him,.

The young Pravus then recalled something that D’Ablo had said back in New York. “We’re not going to Siberia, are we?”


End file.
